


El viaje de Bra

by Desertrose000



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertrose000/pseuds/Desertrose000
Summary: Especial Navideño 🎄 de Dragon ball 🐉Bulma y Vegeta estarán fuera de la corporación Cápsula por un mes. Trunks deberá cuidar de su traviesa hermanita Bra y de la inseparable Pan.Que tan difícil puede ser?Registro Safecreative: 2012276437150
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Atención ⚠️⛔️ esta historia está clasificada con contenido adulto, éste capítulo contiene escenas eróticas con alto contenido sexual (también conocido como Lemon), que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido o eres menor de edad, FAVORde DETENER la lectura ahora. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Cuando un recién nacido aprieta con su pequeño puño por primera vez, el dedo de su padre, lo tiene atrapado para siempre... -Gabriel García Márquez_

Últimamente la vida de la corporación cápsula se había sentido convulsionada. La científica había estado bastante ocupada con los nuevos lanzamientos que habría para fin de año y como buena perfeccionista estaba perdiendo la razón y volviendo loco a todo su equipo creativo.

Salió del laboratorio algo tarde, para su fortuna su adorada madre ya tenía la cena lista. Con cariño vio a su pequeña niña jugar solita y feliz en la sala, quien al verla alegremente chilló.

­–Mami, mami ven y juega conmigo- Bulma sonrió y emocionada se sentó con su retoño para dedicarle algo de tiempo.

Usualmente un fin de semana en esa casa debería ser bastante caótico, todo por el exceso de risas de Pan y Bra, pero ahora con todo el trabajo extra no había tenido oportunidad de invitar a la amiguita de su hija y encima de todo con Vegeta entrenando como poseso nuevamente, debido a su próxima ida al planeta de Bills, no había forma de tener apoyo en ese aspecto.

Habían discutido por eso en semanas previas, ella le pedía que por esta vez no fuera y se quedara para apoyarla, porque con todo ese trabajo no tendría tiempo para pasarlo con Bra y el único que la haría olvidarse de la ausencia de su madre era precisamente su otro progenitor, a quien esa niña idolatraba con locura.

Además, para variar había olvidado que prometió a Gohan cuidar de Pan ese mes, pue él estaría fuera junto con Videl en una gira de ponencias académicas que daría y Milk ya tenía planeadas las vacaciones en casa de su padre, Ox satán.

Recordó la interesante plática que tuvieron cuando infructuosamente trató de convencer a su esposo por medio de la seducción:

-Por favor Príncipe ayúdame, realmente estoy preocupada debo irme todo un mes y no puedo llevar a Bra y a Pan conmigo- le decía seductora mientras entre beso y beso mantenía perdido y embelesado al saiyan.

Acababan de tener el segundo round de esa noche y ella descansaba envuelta en las sábanas entre los fuertes brazos de su sensual esposo.

Por lo general el saiyajin hubiera estado encantando de aceptar mientras era convencido de esa forma, pero esta vez ni toda la seducción del súcubo que tenía por mujer podía contra la advertencia de un Dios de la destrucción altamente enojado y todo porque el imbécil de Kakaroto se comió el último bocadillo de los panqueques favoritos del berrinchudo Bills.

Por lo que por más que quisiera no podría aceptar. Aun así, decidió dejar que su mujer lo siguiera convenciendo otro poquito más mientras encantando seguía recibiendo los placeres de los besos sensuales de la fémina y esas manos hábiles lo volvían loco.

Al acabar la nueva ronda de excelso sexo con su mujer decidió explicarle porque está vez no podría quedarse. Bulma estaba furiosa pero no con el príncipe, si no con Gokú por ser tan cabeza dura y hacer cabrear a un dios como Bills, ahora por su poco cerebro Vegeta no podría ayudarla.

Por lo que terminó bastante frustrada cuando el Saiyajin no aceptó. Entendía que esta vez no era culpa de él, pero de verdad esperaba más apoyo.

A pesar de que hacer enojar a la científica era el juego favorito del príncipe, esto no incluía el torturarla con preocupaciones y realmente, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente odiaba dejarla tanto tiempo y más porque ahora el pequeño demonio que tenía por hija estaría sin supervisión adulta.

Bulma suspiró al recordar la situación y cómo a pesar de tratar de no hacer obvia su preocupación, fue el mismo saiyan quien dio la solución al asunto; dejarían a su primogénito a cargo de la casa y de las niñas. Lo cual significaba que el joven no iría al campamento que pensaba hacer con su novia y su amigo.

—Bueno al menos prometió ser él quien hablara con Trunks- pensó esperanzada la científica.

Un enajenado Saiyajin se encontraba en esos momentos encerrado en su cámara de gravedad, intentando acabar su exigente entrenamiento. El saiyan estaba molesto consigo mismo no lograba poner la atención suficiente y tenía errores que usualmente no cometería y todo porque realmente estaba preocupado por el dichoso viaje que tenía que realizar.

Dos semanas atrás cuándo Bulma le pidió que no fuera ya que era imposible cancelar el viaje de negocios que tenía, quiso matar a Kakaroto pues por culpa de su estupidez no había forma de encontrar una solución sensata a ese dilema.

A pesar de no querer demostrarlo y de que no era esta vez su culpa se sintió fuertemente culpable de dejarla de nuevo con el peso de su trabajo y de cuidar a los críos.

Al menos se aseguraría que Trunks ayudara a su madre.Vegeta se encaminó al cuarto del mocoso y lo hallo ahí feliz texteando por celular. El adolescente al ver a su padre con gesto adusto entrar a su habitación, decidió guardar de inmediato el mismo, lo conocía y no quería exponerse, si venía de mal humor lo mejor sería poner atención y evitar dar más motivos de enojo.

—La próxima semana estaré fuera, y tú madre necesita salir de viaje también, ninguno podrá estar aquí 1 mes completo, tu madre necesita que cuides de tu hermana y de Pan, no quiero errores mocoso- fue lo que escuetamente dijo el príncipe.

Un muy enojado Trunks trato de negociar con su padre —Pero papá en 3 semanas es el campamento con Mai y Goten- Dijo el pelila a modo de protesta. Era injusto que lo dejaran de niñera.

El príncipe saiyajin divertido alzó la ceja, le hacía gracia el enojo del crío y que cada tanto intentara cuestionar su autoridad — ¿Seguirás comportándote como un clase baja mocoso? -

Dijo a modo de advertencia mientras su hijo se arrepentía de haberle contestado al saiyan.

—Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que tú y la otra sabandija nos acompañen al planeta de Bills.

Dijo malévolamente el príncipe, viendo a su retoño sudar copiosamente mientras trataba de excusarse con su padre.

A decir verdad, Vegeta no se sentía seguro de dejar a Trunks a cargo de ese par de chiquillas y de la casa, había preguntado a Bulma si no era mejor que la loca de su madre fuera quien cuidara de ellas, pero los padres de su mujer irían a su tradicional viaje anual precisamente en las mismas fechas.

Para evitar una desgracia había ya hablado con Kakaroto, quien alegremente aceptó que Goten acompañara a Trunks todo ese mes y lo presionó para que Gohan convenciera a Piccoro de ayudar a su hijo y a Goten en la tarea de cuidar a las pequeñas semisaiyan.

Una vez que el príncipe Saiyajin confirmó que el Namek acudiría se sintió menos tenso, sabía que Trunks se mantendría a raya si el ex demonio andaba cerca.

Le pesaba aceptarlo, pero esas dos crías a pesar de ser tan pequeñas podrían llegar a ser dinamita pura y hacer estragos si se les dejaba juntas y sin supervisión.

Trunks no se sentía nada feliz de tener que quedarse a cargo de su traviesa hermana menor, Bra podía ser tan demandante y endemoniadamente inteligente para su tierna edad.

Aún recordaba el lío que se había generado el año pasado cuando chantajeó a su propio padre, el mismísimo príncipe de los Saiyajines para ir a pedir Halloween.

Sí, la pequeña y angelical niña podía convertirse en un demonio cuando la situación lo requería. Pero la mirada y tono de voz de su padre no admitían réplicas.

Apesadumbrado escuchó la última parte de la información que su padre mencionaba y que sin entender porque, le erizó la piel:

—Muy bien este será el trato, mantén la casa en una pieza y evita que la mocosa se meta en problemas y tal vez, cuando regrese considere ayudarte a que tu madre te permita ir de viaje con tus amigos después de las fiestas humanas qué habrá el próximo mes-

La oferta era atractiva, solo tendría que cuidar a su hermanita por ese transcurso de tiempo, si lo hacía su viaje con Mai y Goten solo sería pospuesto y no cancelado, ¿Que podía salir mal?

—Bien papá me aseguraré de que a Bra no le pase nada te doy mi palabra de Saiyajin- Fue la segura y solemne respuesta del peli lila.

—Jajajaja ¿Y quién te dijo que me preocupaba la seguridad de la mocosa? lo que me preocupa es encontrar la casa entera y sin caos en la ciudad.

Fue la réplica que le dio su padre antes de seguir. Si bien le divertía la forma en que su hijo trataba de hacerle ver que ya era todo un hombre, le irritaba que se tomara tan a la ligera una promesa como la que estaba dándole.

Así que decidió asustar un poco al crío, eso le ayudaría a reforzar el carácter.

— Has dado tu palabra así que más vale que cumplas mocoso, si algo le llega a pasar a la casa o ese pequeño demonio que tienes por hermana se mete en problemas, me aseguraré de que tu linaje no trascienda.

Fue el hermoso y amable recordatorio de su padre con respecto a tener que cuidar a su hermanita.

Encima de todo, su madre le había dejado una larga lista de cosas que comprar para decorar para la navidad pues cuando ella y su padre regresaran de sus respectivos viajes faltaría solamente una semana para la navidad y toda la casa debería estar decorada y los regalos ya comprados y envueltos.

Manejar eso más su vida diaria y cuidar a su hermanita y a Pan sería una tarea titánica de realizar para un adolescente, sobre todo porque Bra a sus 7 añitos era demasiado hiperactiva y en un pequeño descuido podría hacer una travesura que dañaría la casa o algo peor.

Para cuando el día de la partida de Bulma llegó, la científica estaba realmente nerviosa, pero al ver a su siempre serio esposo que la veía tranquilo entendió que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El Saiyajin mirando que nadie viniera decidió aprovechar el momento, se acercó rápidamente al lugar y se despidió con tremendo beso apasionado que rápidamente subió de tono.

Cuando Bulma pudo entender lo que sucedía, estaba siendo apresada por su fuerte saiyan quien ya metía sus varoniles manos debajo de la falda y volaba por sus piernas rozando traviesamente su ropa interior.

Muy sonrojada la peliazul alcanzó a decir con voz agitada —¿Príncipe qué haces?

Antes de que la voz se le quebrara y sin poder evitarlo un gemido salió de ella, siempre era igual cuando debían pasar tiempo separados, terminaban semanas antes teniendo maratones lascivos de sexo que no lograba saciarlos y quedaban deseando más tiempo para aplacar ese fuego que los devoraba.

Sentía las manos del guerrero que habilidosamente se metían dentro de su ropa interior rozando ese botón rosado que a él le encantaba devorar, mientras unos dedos escurridizos ingresaban en su interior.

—Vegeta, los niños... - Fue todo lo que la peliazul alcanzó a decir, mientras comenzaba a respirar sofocadamente.

—Shhh, están lejos mujer... - fue todo lo que el saiyan le dijo antes de seguir acariciándola sin pudor alguno por debajo de su falda.

Notó la mirada felina en el rostro de su esposo antes de comenzará a atacar su blanco cuello, mientras callaba de un momento a otro sus delicados gemidos, apresando su boca fuertemente al estampar sus labios en los de ella.

Perdida en las sensaciones, sentía los dedos del hombre satisfacerla ampliamente y la otra mano del varón apretaba sus bien formados y redondos glúteos.Para momentos después, sin darle tiempo a protestar sentirlo ingresar en ella.

No se percató en que momento el saiyan se bajó el pantalón, pero ya la tenía cargada y pegada de espaldas a la pared mientras la penetraba fuertemente.

El momento fue rápido pero explosivo sin poder evitarlo la ojiazul sintió el fuego de un orgasmo golpearla, la sensación de hacerlo en una zona tan pública de la casa como lo era la cocina le generaba bastante morbo a la mujer, excitándola más pues sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y encontrarlos en tan comprometedora escena.

El saiyan no había pretendido seducirla en tan público lugar, pero no pudo resistirse en hacerle el amor una última vez a su mujer, antes de separarse por un largo mes.

Al sentir a la mujer convulsionar entre sus brazos la sostuvo delicadamente, pero con firmeza entre sus brazos. Sabía que, de no hacerlo ella caería pues toda fuerza la había abandonado después de su furtivo ataque.

Cuando la sintió recuperar las fuerzas, el Saiyajin se separó de su mujer, sentía las presencias de sus críos acercarse y no permitiría que los hallaran en semejante situación.

Se sonrió maliciosamente al recordar las veces que por error Trunks los había llegado a encontrar en situaciones comprometedoras y lo bien que se lo pasó torturando al pobre crío por lo mismo.

Cuando Trunks y Bra entraron a la cocina encontraron a su padre tranquilo e indiferente sentado, esperando que su madre sirviera la comida. Esa sería la última comida en familia hasta dentro de un mes.

A pesar de la indiferencia que su padre solía mostrar, el semisaiyan podía ver a través de él y entendía lo difícil que era para el saiyan de raza pura separarse de su madre, y se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por no poder quedarse para apoyarla.

Le asombraba lo mucho que su padre había cambiado después de lo de Majin Buu y con el correr de los años ese cambio no hacía más que acentuarse para bien.

Y a pesar de ese cambio, la mayoría desconocía eso. Para el resto de los amigos de su madre con excepción del señor Goku y Piccoro, Vegeta seguía siendo un saiyajin bastante egoísta, narcisista e indiferente que lo único que había aprendido era a tolerar a la gente y medio aceptar a su familia.

La realidad era que su padre con todo su orgullo y su estricta forma de ser, y a pesar de que a veces podía ser maquiavélicamente perverso, era un tipo estupendo y al que él definitivamente admiraba mucho.

Además, la traviesa de su hermanita lo adoraba. Él veía que a pesar de ser tan estricto y gruñón como siempre, de alguna forma siempre cedía a las demandas de esa infantil criatura.

Aunque el príncipe que confiaba en que todo saldría bien, Bulma se sentía demasiado ansiosa, se acercó a su pequeña hija y la abrazó

— Princesa pórtate bien con tu hermano, regreso en un mes, te estaré llamando.

Fue todo lo que dijo para no llorar. Sabía que su hijo era un excelente chico que cuidaría bien de su pequeña, pero era injusto cargarlo con esa responsabilidad seguía siendo un chico muy joven y Bra a su tierna edad era demasiado lista para su propia seguridad.

—Kami por favor cuídalos.

Fue todo lo que pensó y para acto seguido abrazar a su hijo quien se sonrojó con ese gesto, en eso se parecía a su padre, que se ponía fácilmente incómodo con las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Y a pesar de que moría por besar a su esposo, solo le dio una profunda mirada y sonrisa pícara a su guerrero antes de tomar su aeronave y partir a su viaje.

Esa noche la pequeña Bra se hallaba desolada. Sus abuelos que siempre la consentían estaban fuera y su madre que siempre le daba besos y abrazos amorosos también se había marchado dejándola con una sensación de soledad que no había conocido antes.

Amaba a su padre, pero sabía que el cariño y los mimos excesivos vendrían de su madre y para variar su papá se iría al día siguiente también, dejándola sola nuevamente.

Bra adoraba quedarse con su hermano Trunks, siempre había sido su cómplice en sus aventuras y fechorías y habían jugado muchas veces como dos niños pequeños. En otra época no se habría sentido tan abatida porque sus papás se fueran de viaje si se quedaba con su hermano.

Pero últimamente su hermano había cambiado demasiado. Ya no le prestaba atención y no jugaba esos juegos tontos y secretos que tenían entre ellos. Y cuando ella trataba de llamar su atención lo veía enfadado y molesto con ella. Lo veía irritado con ella como si le estorbase.

La pequeña Bra era muy inteligente incluso para su edad, sin embargo, seguía siendo una niña pequeña a pesar de todo y por tanto no entendía ese comportamiento de su hermano y empezaba a extrañarlo a pesar de tenerlo a su lado.

Esa noche con toda la tristeza del mundo y conociendo por primera vez el peso de la soledad Bra terminó su cena y se subió a dormir sin decir nada más.

El príncipe Saiyajin notó el ánimo decaído de la niña, no era normal verla tan quieta y pensativa, normalmente estaría revoloteando sobre él y sobre Trunks contándoles de alguna cosa tonta y sin sentido que hubiera hecho.

Por el contrario, pasó la cena en silencio y en forma sensata dio las buenas noches para irse a dormir temprano sin necesidad de chantaje o coerción. Eso activó las alarmas del saiyan, no había nada más peligroso en esa casa que una Bra callada y seria.

Decidió que iría a ver que tenía la mocosa, pero antes debía tener una charla con el otro crío, temía que Trunks se tomara las cosas demasiado a la ligera y si había algo o alguien que no podía ser tomado a la ligera en su familia era esa perfecta diablilla con rostro angelical.

— No hay nada más peligroso en esta casa que esa mocosa callada, tu única misión es que no se meta en ningún problema.

Fue todo lo que dijo el príncipe, el peli lila temiendo repercusiones se apresuró a contestar:

— Padre me quedaré a cargo verás que nada pasará te he dado mi palabra- Replicaba algo cansado su hijo.

El primogénito solo quería demostrar a su padre que él podía con la situación, que ya no era un crío en pañales y que era perfectamente capaz de asumir el control. Se arrepentiría muy pronto de haber hecho esa promesa a la ligera.

El saiyan de raza pura sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus colmillos mientras con la más divertidas de las sonrisas le decía a su hijo:

— Muy bien, has dado tu palabra por segunda ocasión Trunks. Tal vez has pasado tanto tiempo con los humanos que has adoptado algunas de sus patéticas costumbres como el hacer una promesa y que al romperla no tenga mayor repercusión. Cómo saiyajin sin embargo, la palabra significa todo y si no la cumples me aseguraré que ninguna hembra quiera aparearse contigo, lo gracioso de tener a tu madre y a tu loca abuela tomando fotos y videos de todo es que existen muchísimo material tuyo en situaciones avergonzantes- Dijo perversamente su padre.

—¿Recuerdas que siempre te quejas de que no voy a ninguna de esas ridículas reuniones de tu escuela? Tal vez sería buena idea ir y compartir esos preciosos momentos tuyos hijo- Terminó de decir malévolamente el saiyan.

Para ese momento el pobre Trunks había perdido todo el color, por un momento deseó pedirle a su padre que mejor lo matara si fallaba, pero él sabía que su padre no iba a mostrar tal piedad.

Si, el príncipe Saiyajin se están divirtiendo, torturando al mocoso para que, aunque sea por miedo se mantuviera atento a su otra cría.

A pesar de nunca expresarlo abiertamente esos dos revoltosos y la humana eran lo más importante que tenía en su miserable vida y realmente le pesaba no ser capaz de cuidar de los cachorros ni de su mujer ahora que ella había tenido que salir de viaje.

Bulma era una mujer muy atractiva para su edad y no faltaba ocasión alguna donde alguno de sus colegas quisiera coquetearle, usualmente él iba de "mala gana" y se sentaba sin hacer nada con cara de pocos amigos. Su sola presencia generaba suficiente miedo para hacerlos desistir en acercarse.

Esta vez no podría estar ahí para apoyarla sabía que, aunque no hiciera más que sentarse entre el público con cara de desinteresado, su sola presencia animaba a la mujer ampliamente. No había nada que hacer al respecto, al menos se aseguraría que la pequeña Bra no estuviera planeando alguna travesura ahora que ambos estarían fuera.

Pasó al cuarto de su hija, donde esperaba hallar a la niña cometiendo alguna locura. Usualmente la pequeña era un bólido que siempre estaba hiperactiva maquinando una aventura o travesura nueva, por lo que jamás imaginó que al abrir la puerta hallaría a la pequeña sentada en el suelo, llorando fuertemente porque extrañaba a su madre.

— ¿Que rompiste ahora mocosa? - fue la forma sarcástica en la que el saiyan entró a la habitación de su hija.

Por más que la pequeña trato de mostrarse fuerte dentro de la cena no pudo evitar sentir la ausencia de su madre y se sintió realmente triste, grandes lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojitos, pero cual orgullosa heredera de su padre no quería demostrar debilidad frente a su familia. Sin embargo, al ver a su padre entrar no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo, después de todo era solo una niña pequeña.

— ¡Papi! - fue lo que la pequeña dijo aún con tristeza antes de aventarse a los brazos del guerrero.

Vegeta sabía que Bra estaba bastante triste por la ausencia de su madre, pero era importante lograr que la más peligrosa de sus críos se mantuviera alejada de problemas en la ausencia de ambos.

—¿Desde cuándo lloras como un bebé? - Le dijo molestando a la pequeña. Ella más que molesta por la forma en que su padre le dijo se separó indignada de él.

—Qué malo eres papá- Decía mientras hacía un puchero en su infantil carita. Vegeta divertido abrazo más fuerte a la pequeña mientras seguía cuestionándola

—¿Por qué lloras mocosa? - fue todo lo que el guerrero preguntó mientras ella escondía su carita en su fuerte pecho.

—Extraño a mamá y tú también te irás y Trunks es un tonto, se va a olvidar hasta de alimentarme y moriré sola aquí- decía dramáticamente la pequeña mientras se echaba a llorar.

El saiyajin sentía una gran ternura al ver a la pequeña llorar así, le recordaba tanto a su mujer cuando hacía ese tipo de berrinches.

—Mocosa, me preocupa más Trunks, es peligroso dejarte con él puede salir lastimado- le decía juguetonamente su padre para hacerla reír, provocarla y así se olvidara de su tristeza.

— ¡Eso no es cierto papá! - decía nuevamente indignada su hija —Yo si me sé comportar ¡No como mi hermano! - dijo a modo de reproche la niña.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces hagamos un trato, mantente fuera de problemas este mes y podemos ir a ese parque de diversiones que tanto te agrada y al cual has querido que te acompañe desde hace mucho- Dijo como poco interesado en la plática el saiyan.

En cuanto la pequeña niña escucho que harían un acuerdo, su semblante cambió. Si algo amaba más que jugar con su hermano era cerrar un trato con su padre.

Sus ojos refulgieron mientras ella interesada empezaba analizar las ventajas de ese trato. Bra entendió que este era su momento para conseguir su más reciente y grande anhelo y en eso no figuraba un tonto paseo por el parque de diversiones.

Tiempo atrás su hermano antes de dormir le contaba las aventuras que junto a su padre llegó a tener cuando éste se lo llevó a un viaje de varios meses al espacio.

Ella fantaseaba emocionada que un día le tocaría a ella el mismo viaje. Y a pesar de morir de ganas de pedírselo a su padre, su orgullo saiyan no le permitía preguntarle a su progenitor cuando llegaría su turno.

Así que, aprovecharía ahora para hacer un acuerdo que le beneficiara más — Muy bien papi negociemos - dijo la pequeña niña dándole la más angelical mirada a su padre mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

El saiyajin de noble estirpe de repente sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal. Un deja vú, ya antes se habían sentado a negociar y las cosas no terminaron nada bien para él.

Armándose de valor trato de llegar a un acuerdo sensato con la menor de sus hijos.

Esa niña definitivamente era el castigo que los dioses le habían enviado en lugar del infierno. Y no se equivocaron, la pequeña podría ser igual de inteligente que él y su mujer juntos y podía poner las fichas así favor, por muy desfavorable que fuera la situación.

—Te escucho- concedió el saiyan esperando oír los términos de la pequeña.

–Si cuido de Trunks y evitó que nos metamos en problemas, me llevarás a un viaje al espacio como el que hiciste con Trunks.

El saiyan aunque evitó mostrarlo estaba gratamente sorprendido. Jamás pensó que la pequeña niña quisiera tener un viaje de guerreros, para eso sin duda necesitaría ponerla a entrenar más duro, pero se sintió orgulloso que, de tantas cosas que podría conseguir lo que ella más quisiera fuera un viaje con él.

—Tendrás que entrenar más mocosa, posiblemente sea un viaje con tu hermano incluido, pero no veo porque no hacerlo.

Mientras el saiyan terminaba de decir eso la pequeña Bra imitaba su tan característica sonrisa ladina antes de extender su manita para cerrar el trato con su padre...

//////

Hola a todos 👋🏽. Espero estén teniendo unas estupendas fiestas de fin de año.

Para no dejar pasar la ocasión hice este pequeño minific de 5 caps, será publicado uno por día.

Espero les guste 🤗🤗


	2. Capítulo II Conviviendo con el enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Trunks y Bra se ha quedado solos con Piccoro, que pasará?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Un hogar no es un edificio, ni una calle ni una ciudad; no tiene nada que ver con cosas tan materiales como los ladrillos y el cemento. Un hogar es donde está tu familia, ¿Entiendes?... -John Boyne_

Al día siguiente, Gokú llegó junto con Goten y Pan a la Corporación Cápsula. Momentos después llegó el siempre serio Namek que, en cuanto fue visto por la pequeña Pan se vio envuelto en los brazos de la chiquilla.

De un momento a otro, un muy sonrojado Piccoro trataba de quitársela de encima al ver a los dos saiyan de raza pura reírse de él por la escena tan tierna que el ex demonio estaba protagonizando.

Minutos antes de que se fueran, Vegeta había charlado por separado con su hijo recordándole su promesa y solo le guiñó el ojo a su hija para confirmarle de esa forma su trato.

Después de desayunar, fue cuando Whiss fue por ellos y se fueron, dejando a los semisaiyan y al namek solos para la larga convivencia de un mes.

Bra estaba más que emocionada por el trato cerrado con su padre, y más que decidida a no meterse en problemas ni dejar que su hermano cometiera tonterías, pues eso pondría en juego su ansiado viaje.

Por ese motivo, le contó a Pan de la situación y ella le prometió ayudar para que pudiera cumplir con su parte del trato, las pequeñas se fueron tranquilas a jugar al cuarto de Bra.

El serio Namek decidió meditar en los jardines de la corporación. Únicamente necesitaría rastrear el ki de las niñas y de los adolescentes y eso podía hacerlo mientras meditaba.

Horas después Goten y Trunks descansaban en la sala de videojuegos platicando y poniéndose de acuerdo para ese viaje pospuesto donde los acompañarían Marron y Mai.

Estaban muy emocionados por el mismo. Como todo adolescente, se hallaban demasiados concentrados en las emociones que él primer amor despertaba en ellos, que no estaban realmente pendientes de lo que hacían las pequeñas saiyajines.

Goten sugirió que podrían dejar a Piccoro cuidando a las niñas, con el pretexto de ir a buscar las decoraciones navideñas que Bulma les había pedido, y así podrían comenzar a buscar los regalos de sus novias.

Antes de salir, Trunks fue a buscar a su hermanita y al hallarla junto con Pan jugando tiernamente sin hacer absolutamente ningún problema, se le hizo exageradamente sospechoso y comenzó a cuestionarla.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? - Preguntó con desconfianza en la voz.

Bra quien pensaba cumplir su promesa de la cuál su hermano no sabía nada, solo dijo sin voltearlo a ver – Jugando ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras Trunks?

El Peli lila, quien seguía resentido por haberse quedado sin su viaje, miró sospechoso a su hermanita quien junto con Pan habían creado un castillo de cubos bastante grande; no creyendo que esas dos rebeldes niñas se estuvieran comportando como infantes humanos normales, miró a Goten quien tampoco creía esa ficción y decidieron empezar a buscar en todo el cuarto, lo que sea que estuvieran ocultando esas dos traviesas.

Una muy indignada Bra se puso roja, al ver que su tonto hermano revolvía todo su cuarto sin que ella hubiera hecho nada malo.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Trunks?

Gritó indignada la niña mientras Pan encaraba de la misma forma a Goten. Trunks quien no creía que solamente estuviera jugando tomó de los brazos a su hermana y la sacudió levemente.

– Te lo advierto Bra, no empieces con tus juegos ¿Qué están escondiendo?

Muy molesta la pequeña le dio un pisotón a su hermano para que la soltara. El adolescente enojado y adolorido por el golpe de su hermana en su pie, volteó a ver el castillo que estaba detrás de ella...

Estaba muy grande y se le hizo realmente sospechoso, Goten llegó a la misma conclusión que él.

Bra y Pan leyeron la cara de los dos chicos y se asustaron, sabían que irían tras su obra de arte, intentaron desesperadas detenerlos, pero por muy fuertes que las chiquillas fueran no podían competir contra ellos.

Trunks tomó a Bra y se la pasó a Goten quien ya tenía apresada a la otra niña. Para después dirigirse a su castillo.

Las chiquillas gritaban desesperadas, la pequeña peliazul trató de hacer entender a su hermano:

– ¡Trunks no, por favor!

Fue todo lo que la niña alcanzó a decir, antes de que el peli lila arremetiera contra el castillo que tanto esfuerzo les había tomado a las dos pequeñas realizar y al que le habían dedicado horas enteras.

Grandes cantidades de cubos se desperdigaron por el suelo mientras Bra y Pan veían todo su esfuerzo ser tirado, como si no valiera nada. El ojiazul estaba atónito, no creía que eso solo fuera un simple castillo y a pesar de que la niña tenía grandes lágrimas en sus ojos siguió desmoronándolo

– Te lo advierto Bra, nada de trucos ya dime que estaban haciendo...

Una muy enojada saiyajin empezó a temblar de la furia, eso sacó de su meditación al namek al sentir un pico en el ki de la pequeña híbrida y voló de inmediato al cuarto de la niña y alcanzó a ver la escena antes de que se hiciera peor.

La pequeña saiyan miró con mucho enojo a su hermano.

– ¡Te odio Trunks, fuera de mi cuarto no hicimos nada malo! -fue lo que la niña gritó.

Su hermano ofuscado no se dio cuenta que realmente estaba culpando a su hermanita, quien por primera vez era inocente de lo que se le acusaba y antes de poder responder escuchó la voz de Piccoro.

– Trunks y Goten que demonios creen que hacen, váyanse ahora a hacer los encargos que pidió Bulma.

Y de esa forma, el siempre serio guerrero puso orden y fin a la discusión. Los dos adolescentes salieron volando enojados, mientras el pobre ex demonio se quedaba a consolar a las dos pequeñas que estaban envueltas en llanto.

Piccoro suspiró, apenas era el día uno y ya casi había guerra entre los hijos de los saiyajines. Si había Corporación Cápsula para cuando volvieran los padres de esos chicos estaría profundamente agradecido con Dendé.

Decidió quedarse el resto de la tarde jugando con las niñas, estaba bastante sonrojado por lo mismo, solo esperaba nadie lo viera sentado en un cuarto color rosa con dos niñas de 6 y 7 años haciendo un castillo con cubos de colores infantiles.

A eso había sido reducido el gran Piccoro Dai makú, dónde estaban sus sueños de matanza y dominación mundial, estaba perdido en sus ensoñaciones de grandes proezas guerreras, cuando escuchó la vocecilla de la pelinegra traerlo a la realidad al pedirle que pusiera la banderita arriba del castillo nuevamente.

Cuando los chicos regresaron por la noche con parte de las compras, decidió hablar con ellos, regañó sobre todo a Trunks, las pequeñas le contaron la situación y dejó que ellos también contaran su historia, ambas coincidían con la única diferencia que ellos las creían culpables y por eso se había armado toda la pelea.

Le constaba que esas niñas eran bastante peligrosas y más cuando estaban juntas, pero al parecer la pequeña Bra que era normalmente la líder de las dos y quien alentaba las travesuras realmente estaba decidida a portarse bien, lo cual parecía sospechoso, pero no podían por eso tomarla contra la niña ni tacharla de mentirosa.

Quien lo viera, no tenía hijos y ahí estaba el pobre Namek regañando a los dos hijos adolescentes de los que fueran sus enemigos por no tener prudencia y hacer llorar a las crías menores de los saiyajines.

Trunks se dio cuenta que se había pasado con su hermanita, que tal vez había sido muy injusto con la niña. Pensaba al otro día hablar con ella para poder pedirle una disculpa y llevar la fiesta en paz. Piccoro tenía razón no podían pelear así y apenas era el día uno.

Al día siguiente, sus intentos de hablar con la pequeña se vieron truncados, ambos chicos recibieron las llamadas de sus novias y de acuerdo con el pronóstico del clima ese día no haría frío así que la pasarían en la alberca de la casa.

Ya hablaría con Bra al día siguiente, decidieron guardar las compras y los regalos de las chicas en el cuarto de sus padres.

Ese era un lugar que normalmente estaba prohibido para su traviesa hermanita y sabía que hasta ella respetaba ese límite. Así que solo dejaron los regalos sobre la cama y salieron a pasarla en grande con sus novias, aprovechando que el namek, para evitar otra escena se había ofrecido ese día en ser él quien vigilara a las niñas.

Bra había meditado mucho y en su infantil percepción de las cosas pensó que tal vez si podría haber sido culpa suya que su hermano la creyera capaz de hacer alguna travesura. A decir verdad, si no fuera por el trato con su padre ahora mismo estaría aprovechando la ausencia de estos para hacer varias diabluras.

Suspiró, al asomarse a la ventana al ver y escuchar las risas de su hermano que le llegaban, se notaba que se divertía mucho con Goten y las chicas. Se sentía triste, recordó cómo hasta hace todavía algunos meses atrás, Trunks se divertía a lo grande con ella nadando en la piscina o correteándose por la casa.

¡Cómo extrañaba a su hermano! Pero parecía como que, de un tiempo para acá solamente le causara fastidio y se la viviera molesto con ella. Cuando ella solo quería poder pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo que eso era para ella su hermano mayor.

Definitivamente era culpa suya que su hermano pensara que estaba tramando algo. ¿Cuántas veces no le había hecho varias bromas? Así que, reconoció para sí misma que sí, solita se había ganado la desconfianza del peli lila a pulso. Por ese motivo buscaría la forma de hacer las paces con él.

Trunks debía ir a recoger varias cosas que su madre había dejado como pendientes, así lo pasó los próximos días, yendo y viniendo por varias tiendas. Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado el primer fin de semana.

Bra estaba muy contenta, al fin había encontrado algo que era el perfecto regalo para entregarle a su hermano, para que dejara de estar enojado con ella. Así que, estuvo trabajando toda esa segunda semana en éste mientras Pan muy feliz la ayudaba.

La pequeña acabó el enorme dibujo que había hecho hasta el viernes de esa segunda semana, acababa de hablar con su madre y le había dado permiso de usar algunos maquillajes que ya no usaba y que tenía en su cuarto para colorear su dibujo.

Piccoro las había acompañado y fue este último quien quitó de la cama los regalos que habían estado comprando los adolescentes y los guardó en un estante dentro del guardarropa de la habitación. Así las pequeñas podrían estar ahí trabajando en colorear el dibujo sin que su hermano se enterara y poder sorprenderlo.

Se percató que lo que sea que estaban haciendo las pequeñas las tenía muy entretenidas y realmente estaban teniendo un comportamiento intachable. Incluso habían generado menos problemas que los dos adolescentes.

Trunks y Goten entraron a la casa ya era casi la hora de la cena, cuando por fin regresaron de la cita con Mai y Marron. Piccoro molesto, les llamó la atención pues era más tarde de lo acordado. Les dijo que las niñas ya habían cenado y ahora estaban haciendo manualidades, y procedió a irse al jardín para meditar sin ser molestado.

El namek estaba más tranquilo, después de los pleitos iniciales las pequeñas y los adolescentes se mantuvieron alejados y hubo relativo orden y paz en esa casa. Comenzaba a creer que terminarían las dos semanas que faltaban sin mayores problemas.

El ojiazul acabó de cenar y en lo que Goten se fue al cuarto de invitados para asearse, él procedió en ir en búsqueda de Bra. Casi no había pasado tiempo con ella y comenzaba a sentirse muy culpable de lo mal que la trató ese primer día.

Al llegar al cuarto de la niña y no hallar rastros ni de ella ni de Pan, las alarmas se encendieron; no hallaba el ki por ningún lado de ninguna de las niñas, salió corriendo a buscar a Goten quien apenas iba a entrar a bañarse y le hizo saber lo que estaba pasando.

Lo más inteligente en esa situación hubiera sido preguntar al Namek. Sin embargo, en la adrenalina del momento comenzaron a buscar por todos lados hasta que ambos asustados pensaron en voz alta el mismo lugar – La habitación de sus padres-

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta dicho lugar y al abrir la habitación, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, encontraron la mayor pesadilla para los adolescentes, a las dos pequeñas pintando alegres en la cama de sus padres que a ese punto estaba llena de cosméticos abiertos que usaban en lugar de colores para rellenar algún dibujo que las pequeñas tenían extendido sobre la cama.

Las pequeñas le habían comentado a Piccoro que ocultarían su ki para evitar que Trunks las encontrara y descubriera su sorpresa. Cuando los vieron entrar las niñas se asustaron, llevaban varios días metidas en ese dibujo y no podía echarse a perder su regalo ahora.

Trunks sintió que se ahogaba tan pronto abrió esa puerta y vio a su hermanita toda llena de maquillaje en las manos, con horror vio que el maquillaje estaba bastante destruido y que lo usaron para colorear algo, al ver la marca comercial de las pinturas vio que eran exactamente las mismas que él y Goten habían comprado a sus novias.

Un muy alterado adolescente no dejó a su hermanita hablar cuándo comenzó a gritarle, en un arrebato de enojo agarró el dibujo que la niña tenía entre sus manitas, arrebatándoselo bruscamente y lo rompió en dos.

Con todo el escándalo que estaba pasando, Piccoro entró a la habitación espantado. Empezó a desear pedirle a Gokú acompañarlo al planeta de Bills la próxima vez, antes de seguir de niñero.

Solo se había tomado 30 minutos para meditar y esos niños ya se estaban matando. Vio a Goten sostener a Pan quien enojada pataleaba ygritaba; mientras que notócomo Trunks zarandeaba fuertemente a la pequeña Bra, quien aún seguía en shock mientras veía su dibujo roto.

El Namek decidió controlar la situación antes de que escalara más, con un grito acabó con el desorden, mandó a los chicos al cuarto de Trunks y se llevó a las dos pequeñas al cuarto de la pequeña ojiazul.

Bra estaba impactada, no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano y quería hablar con él, así que mientras el Namek salió un momento del cuarto le pidió a Pan que cuando Piccoro regresara lo entretuviera mientras ella iba a buscar a su hermano.

La pequeña Pan se puso a llorar desconsolada haciendo toda una escena por lo que el Namek se distrajo atendiéndola, mientras la pequeña Bra se escabullía rumbo al cuarto del ojiazul.

Al llegar y antes de entrar escuchó la plática de los dos adolescentes:

– ¡Estoy harto! Cuando mamá llegué le diré lo insoportable que es.

Se quejó el peli lila, su amigo trataba de calmarlo pues conocía lo explosivo que Trunks podía llegar a ser, sabía que una vez que se le pasara el coraje buscarían como arreglar la situación.

–Te lo digo Goten, tienes la fortuna de no tener un hermano menor, se hace tan pesado que todo el tiempo están molestándote y es a ti a quien regañan, que fastidio, ojalá no estuviera aquí, lo único que esa niña sabe hacer es estorbar y generar problemas.

Se seguía quejando Trunks cuando notó que Goten lo vio espantado tratando de callarlo mientras veía apenado hacía la puerta.

Ahí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas estaba la pequeña Bra que llevaba a su osito favorito como ofrenda de paz a su hermano. Se enderezó altiva y solo le aventó el peluche a la cara, para darse la vuelta e irse a paso seguro y tranquilo.

–Creo que esta vez te has pasado, al parecer tu hermanita venía a disculparse.

Trato de conciliar el buen Goten quien de verdad se sintió apenado al ver los ojos de la pequeña niña llenarse de lágrimas.

El heredero de la CC,quien seguía enojado, solo se encogió de hombros, Goten siguió tratando de convencerlo.

–Vamos Trunks no seas así, son solo niñas no lo hicieron a propósito, además nosotros hacíamos peores maldades a su edad- Se rió el pelinegro e hizo sonreír al otro saiyan.

–¿Te acuerdas cuando descompusimos por error el cableado de tu casa y tu mamá nos persiguió por toda la montaña Paoz de lo mucho que se enojó? -decía Trunks

–¿O de la vez que tomamos sin permiso el radar del dragón porque queríamos una fuente infinita de sodas? Tu mamá estaba realmente furiosa ese día – Replicaba Goten.

–O cuando quisimos ayudar a mamá a reparar la cámara de Gravedad de mi padre y quemamos todo el tablero, esa vez casi nos mata mi papá...

Comentó ya menos tenso Trunks, y ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

Comenzaron a contar las diversas anécdotas y ahí fue cuando el ojiazul se percató que fue innecesariamente duro con su hermanita. Ella era todavía muy pequeñita a pesar de insistir en demostrar que era dura e intrépida.

La culpa lo golpeó rápidamente y decidió ir a buscarla. Cuando iba rumbo a la habitación de las niñas se halló a un bastante serio Piccoro, quien estaba exhausto.

Le costó tranquilizar a Pan, y había logrado que las niñas se durmieran, no iba a permitir que las despertaran de nuevo.

Trunks de verdad sintió su pecho estrujarse, la culpa le golpeaba ahora de tan sólo recordar la mirada triste de Bra. Pero Piccoro fue enfático en que no dejaría que las despertara. Al final había sido su culpa por haberse exaltado.

Estaba avergonzado, él debía ser el adulto y empezaba a notar que durante dos semanas se había estado comportando como todo menos como el hombre responsable que prometió ser.

Decidió por esta vez irse a dormir, ya al día siguiente compensaría a su pequeña hermanita por haber sido tan pésimo hermano y hacerla llorar.

Al día siguiente, se despertó realmente temprano para la hora en que usualmente lo hacía,eran casi las 6 de la mañana.

Sabía que a esa hora Piccoro se habría ido a entrenar un poco, aprovechando que por lo temprano de la hora todos ellos estaban dormidos. Bajó de inmediato a la cocina y se puso a hacer unos panqueques para el desayuno.

Atraído por el delicioso aroma del desayuno, llegó un somnoliento Goten, quien vio como su amigo estaba ya poniendo en una bandeja el desayuno y el jugo, se dio cuenta que, el peli lila realmente llevaba una ofrenda de paz para su hermanita y se fueron alegres rumbo a la habitación donde ambas semi saiyan dormían tranquilas.

Trunks sonreía de solo imaginar la cara de alegría de Bra cuando despertara por el delicioso aroma de su desayuno favorito.

Durante la noche, el chico había estado meditando y admitió que, realmente había sido un pésimo hermano esas últimas semanas. Recordó lo difícil que era para él cuando alguno de sus padres se iba por varios meses y él solo se quedaba con uno de ellos.

Lo peor es que Bra se había quedado sin ninguno y realmente se había estado comportando y ahí iba él y la regañaba duramente por una travesura de la niña. Así que, realmente estaba ansioso por arreglar las cosas con ella.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió el cuarto y ambos chicos entraron, se quedaron fríos del susto. Trunks de la impresión no se dio cuenta en qué momento soltó la bandeja de comida hasta que escuchó la jarra del jugo romperse en mil pedazos.

Ahí, en el cuarto de su hermanita no había ninguna niña.

Como pudieron ambos adolescentes comenzaron a buscar por toda la CC, tratando de hallar el ki de las pequeñas, pero esto podría ser inútil, ellas podrían estar escondidas en algún lado de la casa ocultándolo.

Buscó desesperado, incluso en el laboratorio de su madre; pero él tenía la espantosa certeza de que las niñas no estaban por ningún lado de la Corporación.

Cuando el Namek regresó una hora después, al ver a los dos jóvenes despiertos esperándolo en el jardín de la casa con cara de preocupación, supo que algo terriblemente malo había sucedido.

–¿Que hicieron ahora esas dos chiquillas?

Fue lo que Piccoro con la voz más indiferente que pudo preguntó, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad. Hasta que escuchó la terrible noticia que Trunks le dio.

– Bra y Pan se fueron de la casa...

//////

Pobre Bra, de verdad estaba intentando portarse bien... a dónde se habrán metido las pequeñas niñas? 🤔

Que hará ahora Trunks para encontrarla?

Que va a decir Vegeta cuando sepa que perdieron a su hija?


	3. Capítulo III Fugitivas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que hará Trunks para hallar a su hermana?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Un día harás cosas por mí que odias. Eso es lo que significa ser familia... -Jonathan Safran Foer_

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de vida el Namek deseó ser él quien hubiera sido absorbido y que fuera Kamisama quien hubiera sobrevivido, así se hubiera ahorrado el enfrentarse con dos aterradoras humanas que lo despellejarían vivo cuando se enteraran de que habían perdido a las chiquillas.

Ni que decir de la furia de Vegeta, y estaba espantado de saber cómo reaccionaría Gohan al enterarse.

Estaba más que arrepentido de haberse dejado convencer, entendiendo que o lo mataban esas humanas o lo mataban los saiyajines. Tratando de calmarse y no entrar en pánico, preguntó a los chicos que era lo que había pasado.

Los chicos le dijeron lo poco que sabían; Goten desesperado llamó a los refuerzos: Mai y Marron, llegaron al poco tiempo para tratar de apoyar y que nadie más se diera cuenta que habían perdido a las dos pequeñas saiyans.

Trunks estaba realmente asustado, sabía que su padre lo mataría, pero él asumiría su responsabilidad, lo que más le aterraba es que alguien pudiera hacerles daño. Eran solo unas niñas al final de cuentas.

–Es mi culpa.

Fue lo que con pesar dijo el heredero de la CC.

–No debí gritarle podía volver a comprar ese tonto regalo, ella solo quería jugar.

Comentó acongojado.

El Namek los vio confundido, no sabía de qué hablaba.

– Ellas no tomaron nada de los regalos, los guardamos en el guardarropa de tus padres, tu mamá las dejó usar unas pinturas que tenía en su tocador que no usaba ya, llevaban más de una semana dibujando algo y querían colorearlo para regalártelo.

Fue lo que el ex demonio dijo.

Trunks nunca había sido emocional, pero el escuchar eso fue demasiado para él. Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres y halló el dibujo que cruelmente él había roto en un arrebato de ira.

Al verlo sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban, escuchó que Mai entró, pero él seguía dándole la espalda.

– ¿Trunks?

Fue todo lo que la chica preocupada alcanzó a decir, antes de que el joven le dijera:

–Quiero estar solo, cierra la puerta por favor.

Horrorizado veía el dibujo que su hermanita había hecho, con sus trazos irregulares e infantiles había dibujado a su pequeña familia, estaba casi terminado de pintar. Y a pesar de los trazos infantiles el dibujo era hermoso.

Realmente se sintió miserable, el peor hermano que existiera y estaba preocupado no sabía dónde estaba la niña.

Se limpió las lágrimas, juntó las dos partes del dibujo, los pegó por detrás con cinta adhesiva y tomo una foto de este con el celular, para después llevarlo hasta su habitación y colgarlo amorosamente sobre su cama.

Ya más tranquilo fue a buscar al Namek para comenzar la búsqueda de su hermanita y de Pan...

Después de que Bra escuchara a su hermano, decidió irse a la cama. Estaba dolida por lo que escuchó y solo quería tener a su mamá o a su papá con ella. Los extrañaba, lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojitos azules, mientras pensaba la mejor forma de poder mantener su promesa.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando supo que era lo que debía hacer. Mientras una Pan caía rendida por el exceso de lágrimas que derramó para distraer a Piccoro, una decidida Bra se levantaba y metía en su mochila de conejito los ahorros que tenía en su alcancía y algo de comida, unas cápsulas con varias cosas y herramientas que podía servirle, así como el comunicador que su padre le había dado antes de irse.

La pequeña se perdió en sus recuerdos:

A la víspera de la partida de su padre, cuando la encontró llorando; después de cerrar el trato, su padre le había dicho:

– Mocosa tu deber es no meterte en problemas, ni meter en problemas a Trunks, pero si las cosas salen mal te voy a dejar este comunicador.

Vegeta le había entregado a su pequeña hija uno de los comunicadores que usaba cuando era parte del ejército de Freezer.

Bulma los había configurado para seguir usándolos y a veces ellos los usaban para "jugar", sobre todo cuando a su mujer le daba por querer recrear el viaje a Namek.

Pero ahora que los críos estarían solos prefería dejarle este a la niña en caso de que necesitara ponerse en contacto con él...

La pequeña niña tomó el comunicador y lo guardó en la mochilita. Sabía que Piccoro salía temprano a entrenar cuando los creía dormidos. Así que, antes del alba en cuanto sintió el Ki del Namek lejos, despertó a Pan le contó su plan y salieron de la casa...

Trunks hizo a un lado cualquier sentimiento que tuviera y empezó a revisar fríamente las opciones que tenía, la opción más viable era hablarle a su padre de inmediato.

Buscó el comunicador que guardaba su madre en el laboratorio con el cuál si necesitaba por algún motivo hallar a su Padre cuando se iba al planeta de Bills, podía contactar primero a Whiss.

Sabía que debería ser realmente una emergencia y esto entraba en esa categoría. Cuando regresó con el Namek y le comentó, por primera vez vio pánico en la cara de éste.

Piccoro seguía en shock, intentando procesar en qué momento todo se torció y perdieron a esas dos traviesas niñas. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber aceptado cuidarlas, ya suficientes complicaciones tenía y ahora por culpa de esos chiquillos posiblemente muriera pronto.

Recordó con un fuerte escalofrío cuando Vegeta "amablemente" se acercó a él después de que Gokú prácticamente lo chantajeó con que Gohan quería su ayuda para que aceptara a cuidar a las niñas.

–Así que, al final serás la cachorrera de los críos.

Dijo con tono condescendiente el saiyan. Piccoro lo miró molesto, ese maldito saiyajin siempre lo molestaba a pesar de que estaba siendo obligado a cuidar a su hija.

–¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Vegeta? Aún puedo arrepentirme y a ver quién cuida a tus mocosos...

Dijo molesto el Namek. Vegeta le lanzó una mirada divertida.

–Dudo que te vayas a retractar, Gohan esta tan feliz de que seas tú quien cuide a Pan...

Dijo con toda la maldad del mundo del saiyan, para luego decirle.

–Aun así, cuidar un mes a esos 4 mocosos es demasiado hasta para ti, no quites la vista de encima a esas dos niñas o cuando te des cuenta lograran lo que tú y yo no hicimos, dominar este mundo.

Dijo en tono burlón Vegeta.

–Ahórrate los discursos Vegeta- fue todo lo que el Namek replicó.

–Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses Namek, pero si esas crías se meten en problemas dejaré que Videl y Bulma sean quienes te manden al infierno, ¿Cómo crees que tomen allá tus enemigos la noticia de que ahora te dedicas a cuidar cachorros? - Dijo con una risa malvada en el rostro.

Piccoro vio más allá de la arrogancia del Saiyan y sabía que si el mismo príncipe de los saiyajines se tomaba la molestia de hacer esa advertencia era porque esto podía ser realmente difícil.

Y decidió que peor que tener que avisarle al padre de esa niña que estaba perdida era hacerlo de inmediato sin haber intentado siquiera encontrarla por sus medios.

–Escúchame bien Trunks, si vamos ahora con tu padre todos nosotros nos veremos en un serio problema, esas niñas no pudieron ir muy lejos. Vamos a buscarlas y si no las hallamos contactaremos a Whiss para traer a tu padre.

Mai en ese momento avisaba que ya había accedido a los satélites de la corporación para buscar vía satelital personas que coincidieran con los rasgos de las chiquillas para tratar de dar con ellas.

Goten de pronto llegó corriendo, diciéndoles que Puar había llamado pues las niñas habían ido a ver a Yamcha.

Marron y Mai se quedaron en la Corporación, mientras unos ansiosos Piccoro, Trunks y Goten volaron directo a la casa del beisbolista.

Trunks llegó desesperado esperando poder ver a su hermanita y abrazarla. Tan pronto llegó y Yamcha les abrió, procedió a prácticamente derribarlo y entrar desesperado. Sin embargo, no encontró rastros de la niña.

–¿Dónde está Bra?- Exigió saber exaltado, agarrando de la camisa al besibolista.

Yamcha empezaba a lamentarse por haber permitido a Puar llamarlos, en este momento la mirada del muchacho era aterradoramente igual a la de su padre.

Piccoro calmó los ánimos – Puar dijo que estaban contigo, pero no las veo.

–Si verán... estaban aquí, vinieron, les hice de desayunar y pidieron saber cómo llegar al metro de la ciudad, se me hizo raro, pero les expliqué en lo que Puar les llamaba pero...

Un muy enojado Puar interrumpió –Pero nada Yamcha, te dije que no les quitaras la vista de encima a esas niñas y tan pronto empezó el programa de chicas en bikini les dejaste de prestar atención, y se fueron sin que las vieras.

Siguió regañando Puar, pues a él se le había hecho muy sospechoso que esas niñas llegaran a casa de su amigo solas y sin supervisión.

Goten procedió a explicarles a Yamcha y a Puar el lío en el que estaban, y ahora por el descuido de Yamcha se habían metido en serios problemas también porque no dudaban que el vengativo príncipe de los saiyajines los mataría de pasada.

Un muy asustado Yamcha no sabía ni dónde meterse, solo se había descuidado unos 10 minutos, cuando reaccionó y escuchó silencio en su departamento entendió que las chiquillas se habían ido.

Trunks buscando alternativas preguntó al namek —¿Crees que Dendé sepa algo?

Piccoro sabía que no deberían de meter al Kamisama de la tierra en cosas tan banales como la huida de casa de dos niñas pequeñas, pero tratándose de las hijas de dos saiyajines y contemplando que uno de ellos eral el temperamental príncipe de esa raza, hasta Dendé entendería la gravedad del asunto.

Decidió ir a verlo al templo, dejando a los adolescentes y a Yamcha pensando a donde pudieron ir las pequeñas y buscando en la red del metro de la ciudad.

De pronto, Mai llamó a Trunks pues la búsqueda satelital dio una coincidencia bastante alta de dos personas con las características de las pequeñas en la costa Sur.

Trunks no sabía cómo le habrían hecho las pequeñas para llegar tan pronto de ese lado, pero con esas dos niñas nada le extrañaba. Asustado le pidió las coordenadas y se fueron al lugar a buscarlas.

Piccoro llegó al templo de Kamisama, para su desgracia Mr. Poppo le comentó que Dendé llevaba desde el día pasado en el cuarto de meditación y estaría ahí toda esa semana. Con eso se acababan sus intentos de acudir al dios de la tierra.

Ubicó el ki de los chicos y se extrañó que fueran rumbo a la costa Sur, esperanzado voló hacia allá deseando que tuvieran buenas noticias.

Llegaron a un complejo hotelero bastante lujoso, la coincidencia decía que había dos niñas con las características de Bra y Pan en ese lugar, y que estaban con un grupo amplio de mujeres.

Para desgracia de ellos, ese hotel era exclusivo para mujeres. Esto no iba a detener a un determinado Trunks de encontrar a su hermanita. Fueron a buscar ropa de mujer y comenzaron su operación secreta.

El más ofuscado era Piccoro cuando le explicaron el plan –De ninguna manera voy a ponerme esa ropa de mujer - dijo alterado el Namek.

Goten trató de negociar –Vamos señor Piccoro, es eso o que el señor Vegeta acabe con todos nosotros.

Un Yamcha más que asustado tomó de inmediato la ropa que le pasaban y trató de ayudar a la causa.

–Entre más seamos los que entremos más lugares abarcaremos y encontraremos más rápido a esas niñas, venga Piccoro nadie va a decir nada de este día.

Trató de convencer el lobo del desierto, a decir de él al pensar en las hermosas mujeres que se paseaban en bikini, decidió que no le importaría usar ese ridículo disfraz.

Trunks había ido a conseguir identificaciones falsas de mujeres. Esperaba que su padre nunca se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo porque el ridículo sería peor.

Trunks, Goten y Yamcha se veían grotescos maquillados y tratando de caminar con tacones mientras usaban vestidos largos y faldas. Piccoro se hallaba fuertemente ruborizado y se maldecía internamente, jurando nunca más aceptar el cuidar a esas niñas endemoniadas por mucho que fuera Gohan quien lo pidiera.

Se puso un amplio vestido amarillo chillón y un velo al estilo árabe que le cubría el rostro, todos ellos se pusieron pelucas y velos similares. El Namek solo esperaba que nadie y menos el príncipe saiyajin se enterara jamás de eso.

Puar era el único que parecía realmente una mujer, pues simplemente tuvo que transformarse en una.

Buscaron por todo el lugar y no encontraban a las niñas, Trunks comenzaba a perder las esperanzas además de que los pies le mataban de dolor, no entendía como su madre o Mai podrían andar con esas zapatillas altas, él ya tenía bastante ampollados sus pies.

Yamcha, iba buscando a las pequeñas cuando de pronto vio a un grupo de hermosas mujeres tomar el sol en bikini, pensó que había llegado al paraíso cuando vio que las mujeres se besaban y abrazaban entre sí.

Aprovechando su disfraz quiso acercarse a la más hermosa, presentándose ante ella. Risueña la chica aceptó el cumplido mientras le decía al beisbolista. –¡Que hermosa eres Yamuchi!

Quiero presentarte a una amiga, yo sé que le encantarás. Dijo la mujer emocionada.

–Margareth, te presento a Yamuchi. Creo que harán click entre ustedes.

Fue lo que la chica comentó y antes de que Yamcha pudiera reaccionar, Margareth se acercó a su lado con una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa, mientras trataba de abrazar a "Yamuchi".

El lobo del desierto estaba desesperado, Margaret era mujer muy rara que parecía más una espantosa exconvicta, que solo lo miraba libidinosamente y comenzaba a acosarlo diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía y trataba de manosearlo.

Él realmente comenzaba a temer por su integridad, cuando a lo lejos vio al Namek:

–Gracias Kamisama

Fue todo lo que susurró y corrió a su lado fingiendo una voz femenina, se acercó a él y lo abrazó colgándose de su mano.

El pobre Piccoro casi sufre un infarto al sentir que el Lobo del desierto de pronto se pegó demasiado a él, invadiendo su espacio personal y abrazándolo ampliamente mientras le decía:

–Querida mía aquí estas, ya te extrañaba.

Mientras un confundido y aterrado Namek lo veía tratando de entender porque ese patético humano lo abrazaba de esa forma tan rara y trataba de quitárselo de encima

–Pero que carajos haces suéltame- Siseó el pobre Namek rojo de la vergüenza.

El Namek empezaba a creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin el beisbolista estaba saliendo del closet. Después de todo aparte de Bulma no le conocían novias oficiales, no era descabellado pensar eso.

Pero le aterró pensar que justo en ese momento el idiota ese estuviera reconociendo su gusto por los de su mismo sexo mientras estaba abrazándolo a él, esos no eran sus intereses y ya suficientes problemas tenía con esas traviesas perdidas.

Yamcha al ver el pánico en Piccoro quien estaba a nada de matarlo, no le quedo de otra que explicarle antes de que el ex demonio lo terminara aniquilando.

–Calmate Piccoro, hay una horrible mujer que parece hombre que me acosaba, me da miedo no me dejes con ella, por favor.

Gimoteó el Lobo del desierto, mientras el Namek furioso se lo quitaba de encima.

–Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme imbécil.

Dijo el ofendido Namek agradeciendo que Dendé estuviera en meditación, así nadie pudo ver esa bochornosa escena.

De pronto Trunks y Goten llegaron a su lado y les dijeron que ya las habían localizado.

Goten triunfal señalaba al centro de la zona de las albercas donde dos pequeñas que les daban la espalda una de cabello azul y otra de cabello negro jugaban haciendo castillos de arena.

Trunks olvidando que debían ser prudentes, al ver a las dos infantes de espaldas, corrió sin pensarlo por ellas lo mismo hizo Goten, abrazándolas por las espaldas y cargándolas.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso Bra, estaba muy asustado.

Fue lo que dijo Trunks mientras abrazaba a la niña y la llevaba en brazos donde estaban los demás.

De pronto se escuchó el grito de una mujer

–¡Están secuestrando a mi hija!

Mientras gritos de histeria de varias mujeres se escuchaban. La niña que tenía en sus brazos también gritó y en ese momento Trunks se percató que, aunque el color de cabello era similar, los ojos que lo miraban no tenían el azul índigo que poseían su madre y su hermana, eran de un todo café y estaba por llorar.

La pequeña se abalanzó sobre el golpeándolo y de pronto sin que pudiera evitarlo le arrancó la peluca. Las demás mujeres de resort se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre quien estaba llevándose a la niña y comenzaron a rodearlo a él y a Goten quien ya había soltado a la otra chiquilla después de que esta le lanzara tremenda mordida.

Piccoro viendo la situación en la que estaban manipuló con su ki el agua de las piscinas haciendo que esta saliera de las mismas generando la suficiente distracción para que todos ellos pudieran salir volando, huyendo de ese espantoso lugar.

Derrotados volvieron a la CC. No sabían cómo iban a poder encontrar a esas chiquillas.

Habían perdido casi todo un día sin éxito y eso no hacía más que angustiarlos más.

El joven peli lila estaba histérico ya casi era de noche y no tenían rastros de las niñas, fue Piccoro quien lo hizo entrar en razón.

–No son humanas normales, y su fuerza es mucho más de la que cualquier humano promedio podría jamás tener, no sé dónde están escondidas, pero si estuvieran haciendo algo ya lo sabríamos, habría reporte de caos en la ciudad.

Trunks se tranquilizó pero no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, y simplemente salió a supervisar toda la ciudad.

Al día siguiente decidieron partir a las diferentes casas de los amigos de su madre para ver si no habían ido a visitar a alguno de ellos, de esta forma el Namek fue a buscar en los alrededores de la montaña Paoz, Goten a Kame house, Trunks a revisar a los alrededores de la casa de Mr. Satán.

Mientras Yamcha y Puar visitaron a Tenshin han y buscaban por los diferentes parques de diversiones y parque públicos de la ciudad.

Al tercer día que no hallaban a las niñas, Trunks preguntó si podrían usar las esferas del dragón. A ese punto Piccoro estaba tan cansado pues él no había podido descansar pensando las formas en que el saiyajin dejaría que la humanas lo aniquilaran, que comenzaba a ver el usar las esferas como una estupenda decisión.

Para desgracia de ellos, la científica se había llevado con ella el radar del Dragón para evitar que los niños lo hallaran y pidieran alguna tontería como deseo.

Desesperados sin hallar a las niñas siendo el tercer día de infructuosa búsqueda. Trunks y Piccoro acordaron que era el momento de hablar con Vegeta. El namek prefería enfrentarse primero a él a tener que hacerle frente a Gohan y decirle que había perdido a su hija.

Yamcha estaba desolado, empezó a redactar su testamento y quejándose de no poder haber hecho una familia antes de morir a manos de ese despiadado saiyan.

Goten estaba realmente asustado, su madre lo iba a matar cuando se enterara, claro si Vegeta no lo hacía primero.

Trunks llamó a Whiss y le pidió hablar con su padre. El ángel le comentó que en ese momento los dos saiyans estaba con Bills en entrenamiento intensivo y que tardarían dos días más en contestarle.

Trunks le pidió que en cuanto pudiera le avisara, que era muy urgente la llamada. De pronto Mai llegó asustada.

-No quiero generar más presión, pero tu madre está llamando.

Dijo la chica nerviosa, pasando el teléfono al peli lila, quien sabía que si él contestaba estarían perdidos, su madre sabía detectar la más mínima mentira que dijera.

Le pasó el teléfono a Piccoro quien se rehusaba a contestar.

–Aló, hay porque tardaron tanto en contestar- Se escuchó la voz molesta de la peliazul.

–No tienes que gritar ¿Qué quieres?

–¿Piccoro?

–No, Kamisama. Si, ¿Qué quieres?

–Pásame a Trunks y a Bra no he hablado con ellos en mucho tiempo

–No están ahora aquí, están jugando juntos en el jardín

–¿Están juntos sin pelear? Eso no es normal... ¿Han causado muchos problemas?

–Se han portado de maravilla cero problemas- Decía nervioso el Namek. Trunks se dio cuenta del error y trato de decirle en un susurro – No, señor Piccoro ahora mi madre va a sospechar, nosotros nunca nos portamos bien.

–¿Portándose bien? Oh dios esos dos van a hacer algo realmente malo, escúchame Piccoro, terminaré antes mis compromisos, resiste otro poco y llegó máximo mañana por la tarde.

Al escuchar lo que por el altavoz decía su madre, el chico supo que todo ellos estaban perdidos.

–Todos vamos a morir.

Se quejó amargamente Yamcha quien por primera vez prefería enfrentarse con Vegeta, pues sería menos sádico que la peliazul en este caso.

Si tenían que hacerle frente a alguno de los fúricos padres, definitivamente preferían al saiyajin. Pero al parecer la científica llegaría a casa antes que él y todo estaría perdido.

Por primera vez, el siempre risueño y despreocupado Goten estaba serio, empezó a rememorar lo que había sido su vida. Al menos lo que llevaba había sido grandiosa, comenzó a despedirse de Marron, mientras Yamcha se seguía quejando y el Namek se retiró al jardín para meditar las opciones reales que tenían.

De pronto sin preverlo Gokú apareció trayendo consigo a Vegeta, para acto seguido desaparecer.

El saiyan de noble estirpe venía con el traje de pelea sucio y roto. Se notaba cansado.

–Bien insecto, si te atreviste a interrumpir mi entrenamiento es porque esto es grave, dime que pasó.

Rápido y conciso Vegeta confrontó a su hijo mientras cruzaba las manos y esperaba le contara el problema.

En toda su existencia, y a pesar de haber enfrentado junto con los demás guerreros la inminente muerte y destrucción de su planeta, Trunks jamás se había sentido tan asustado como lo estaba ahora.

Tener que hacerle frente a su padre y explicarle que había perdido a su hermanita era algo bastante difícil. Y a pesar de todo prefería hacerle frente a él que a su madre.

El chico decidió asumir su responsabilidad, Goten tenía razón, habían tenido una maravillosa vida. Suspiró y procedió a contarle todo a su padre, por primera vez no se justificó, claro omitió la parte de vestirse de mujer para entrar al resort en el que pensaron se escondían las niñas. Y terminó de rematar su historia indicándole que su madre regresaría al día siguiente por la noche.

Su padre solo lo veía serio sin decir absolutamente nada.

–Tu única responsabilidad era cuidar de la mocosa.

Fue todo lo que un serio saiyajin siseó. Esperaba un berrinche de su hijo, que se excusara, pero Trunks en ese momento estaba tan preocupado por su hermanita que solo dijo.

–¿Crees acaso que no me lo he reprochado a cada momento desde que ella se fue?

No sé donde puede estar papá, solo quiero que la encontremos y esté a salvo, después yo... asumiré mis consecuencias.

Vegeta solo le dio una mortal mirada arrogante, un brillo perverso se pudo ver en sus ojos.

–Bien niño, prepara algo de comer, me bañaré y después veré como solucionar tu problema.

Fue todo lo que dijo el saiyajin, antes de irse a su cuarto. Vegeta respiró profundamente al ver el desorden que Bra había dejado en su cuarto y se fue a bañar.

Podía ver cuan ansioso estaba su hijo mientras él se tomaba el tiempo del mundo en hacer lo que le pedía. Ya que por su culpa tuvo que comprometerse con Bills a invitarlo a la famosa cena Navideña de su esposa y prometerle deliciosa comida, para poder regresar antes. Bien, al menos se dedicaría a torturar al crío así aprendería a ser más responsable.

Trunks estaba frío, esperó que su padre en cuanto le dijera lo azotara y amenzara de muerte y se fuera de inmediato a buscar a Bra. Pero ahí estaba su padre tranquilamente degustando la comida que le había obligado a prepararle en lo que él se duchaba.

–¿Y yo que gano con esto? - Preguntó despreocupado Vegeta, mientras comía.

Trunks lo vio con cara de incredulidad – Bra es una niña papá y está perdida ¿Y tú quieres hacer un acuerdo para ir a buscar a tu propia hija?

—Te recuerdo mocoso que no fui yo quien perdió a la niña. Si mal no recuerdo te quedaste a cargo de ella e hiciste una promesa saiyajin.

Dijo en tono muy escalofriantemente suave su padre, mientras el peli lila sentía que pronto pasaría a la otra vida.

–¿De verdad no estas preocupado por ella?-Preguntó dudando Trunks.

–Mocoso, me preocupa más el resto del mundo si esa niña anda suelta. Ahora para venir tuve que llegar a un acuerdo con Bills, en lo que resuelvo tus estúpidos errores vas a terminar de decorar esta casa, contratar los mejores chefs para la maldita cena que hace tu madre. Pero hay algo adicional...

Trunks empezó realmente a temblar, sabía que su padre no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

– Kakaroto le contó a Bills de los disfraces de Halloween del año pasado y ahora Bills muere por ver un espectáculo para la fiesta que hace tu madre. Será tu trabajo hacer que el resto de esos perdedores que permitieron que esto pasara acepten dar un espectáculo... incluido tú.

El pobre adolescente no sabía qué hacer, su padre con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro solo le dijo:

–Me voy a buscarla, tu encárgate de todo aquí.

Hay momentos en la vida donde se tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles, como salvar la vida de todos a cambio de la humillación perpetua. Esa lección era la que aprendería en ese momento el pobre chico.

Decidió aprovechar que todos los involucrados estaban ahí para acabar de decorar la casa, su padre se había ido y dijo que regresaría antes de que llegara su madre al día siguiente.

Durante la noche una vez que toda la casa estaba decorada y Mai se hubiera encargado de coordinar la contratación de los chefs para la cena navideña; decidió que era momento de explicarle al resto de ellos lo que tendrían que hacer, para hacer feliz a un molesto Dios de la destrucción.

–Oigan hay un problema, para que mi padre viniera Bills pidió un espectáculo para la cena de navidad a la que papá tuvo que invitarlo y le dejara terminar antes el entrenamiento, y pues Goten... tu papá le contó a Bills del evento de Halloween y ahora él quiere que nos disfracemos para Navidad...

Terminó de decir con angustia en la voz, Goten y Piccoro lo vieron espantados mientras un Yamcha sigiloso intentó emprender la retirada.

–De ninguna manera me harán pasar por ese ridículo otra vez - Dijo indignado el Namek quien solo quería terminar esa pesadilla en la que se habia metido de a gratis.

Trunks viendo la poca disposición de todos y previendo que de no usar otra estrategia se quedaría solo en eso, suspiró resignado y entendió que tendría que usar los métodos poco ortodoxos pero efectivos de su padre.

–Bien, este es el trato, les mandaré los disfraces 3 días antes para que se los midan, a cambio nadie saldrá herido mi papá no nos matará, será temática de Navidad, lo cual ayudará a que el ridículo sea menor- trató de razonar Trunks.

–No hay forma de que me hagas usar otro estúpido disfraz.

Siseó peligrosamente enojado el Namek

–Olvídalo Trunks no me arrastrarás en esto.

Dijo con rebeldía Goten.

–Yo ya tengo compromiso en esa fecha así que ya me voy.

Dijo nerviosamente Yamcha.

–¡Nosotras si te ayudamos!

Dijeron emocionadas Marron y Mai.

–Cuenta conmigo también- dijo un alegre Puar.

Trunks suspiró realmente no le estaban dejando más alternativa. Volteó a ver a las chicas – Mai, ¿pueden tú y Marron terminar la decoración del jardín? - fue su amable e inocente pregunta.

Una vez que las chicas desaparecieron de su vista, volteó a ver al resto de los guerreros reunidos. Por un momento los 3 guerreros sintieron un gran escalofrío recorrerlos, al ver que la siempre amable mirada de Trunks cambió y se hizo igual a la sádica mirada de su padre, cuando pensaba divertirse a costa de ellos.

–Si vestirse con esos disfraces para salvar sus patéticas vidas no es suficiente, déjenme decirles que de no cooperar, existe un video que tengo de todos ustedes vestidos de mujeres que puede ser compartido con el resto...

Dijo el peli lila plantándose de piernas abiertas, brazos cruzados mirándolos arrogante y sacando una clásica sonrisa ladina.

El momento fue aterrador para todos los que lo veían con ojos espantados, de pronto el pequeño amable y siempre buen Trunks se convirtió en una réplica que hubiera sido exacta a su padre, de no ser por el tono de ojos y cabello.

–No te atreverías.

Dijo incrédulo Goten.

–¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? En este momento le mandaré a Marron una copia de este.

Dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

Goten más que asustado dijo –basta, lo haré.

Piccoro incrédulo solo le dijo, no me importa puedes mostrárselo a quien quieras me da igual. Trunks solo movió negativamente la cabeza antes de decir

–¿Y qué tal en el infierno? Se que a tu padre le encantaría conocer más de las grandes hazañas del gran Piccoro Dai Maku...

Mientras Piccoro veía al pequeño y dulce Trunks volverse una réplica de su endemoniado padre, el chico prosiguió:

–Mamá es una gran amiga de Uranai Baba, ya sabes por una módica cantidad de dinero ella estaría muy feliz de llevar una copia del video al mismísimo infierno...

El namek seguía en shock al comprender que el maldito mocoso lo chantajeaba de la peor forma. Mientras un Yamcha decidido dijo:

–Bueno ya que Vegeta está aquí yo me paso a retirar...

Fue todo lo que Yamcha pudo decir antes de que un muy enojado Puar lo callara.

–Tú te callas Yamcha que por tu culpa Bra se escapó de nuevo, solo tenías que cuidarla unos minutos, además no tienes más compromisos y cada año te la pasas llorando porque nadie te invita a su cena, vendremos esta vez y punto.

Dijo un muy indignado gatito. Mientras le daba de coscorrones a su amigo. Trunks rompió de risas con la escena. No cabía dudas su madre hizo bien en dejarlo hace años.

La diferencia entre el lobo del desierto y su padre era abismal.

Sin nada más que decir y sabiendo que de todas formas sería humillado y que el padre de Bra no dejaría las cosas así, Piccoro prefirió alejarse volando.

Al final de cuentas con Vegeta ahí haciéndose cargo del asunto, él podía ya irse de esa casa de locos, antes de que otra cosa pasara y terminaran chantajeándolo con algo peor...

//-//-//

Pobre Trunks creo que ya ha aprendido la lección de no volver a romper el corazón de Bra😅

Creen que la hallarán antes de que Bulma llegue? 🤔


	4. Capítulo IV La reina de la Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Podrá el Saiyajin hallar a su hija antes de que llegue su esposa a casa?

**Atención este capítulo puede contener algunas escenas con contenido sexual explícito. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_La familia puede enfadarte como nadie, pero también es lo que hace que la vida merezca la pena... -Hugh Jackman_

Al día siguiente faltando menos de 20 minutos para que su madre llegara, estaba un estresado Trunks, no sabía nada de su padre. Solo estaba con él, su siempre amigo fiel Goten.

Habían enviado a las muchachas a sus casas para evitar que presenciaran la muerte lenta y salvaje que seguramente tendrían a manos de la científica. Yamcha había huido también, pero prometió bajo amenazas de Puar estar en la fecha de la cena navideña.

Piccoro indignado se había ido ahora que su padre había regresado. Y ahí estaban los dos adolescentes esperando pasar al paredón a ser fusilados tan pronto apareciera su dulce y comprensiva madre.

–Trunks, amigo no quiero presionarte, pero si tu padre no llega pronto con esas niñas, seremos historia...

Gimoteó asustado el semisaiyan.

A diferencia de Goten que las emociones eran transparentes, el Peli lila estaba serio, ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su bello rostro, lo único que dejaba ver algún rastro de estas emociones era el ceño fruncido en un eterno enojo; sin embargo, se moría de miedo como lo hacía el otro chico.

De pronto la aeronave de su madre se escuchó aterrizando en el jardín. Los chicos suspiraron resignados a su muerte.

–¿Sabes Trunks? Vivimos una buena vida, me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más, pero no me quejo. - Dijo resignado el pelinegro.

Su amigo solo le dio una profunda mirada de comprensión antes de decirle – Puedes irte Goten, después de todo fue mi culpa.

–¿Estás Bromeando? Pff que mejor que morir en batalla amigo.

Decía risueño Goten, ambos estrecharon sus manos y salieron a enfrentar al ser más temible: a su madre, Bulma Briefs.

Desde que Bulma había hablado un día antes con Piccoro, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien en casa, y más se alteró cuando escuchó en la misma oración que todo estaba en orden y el nombre de sus retoños.

O Piccoro le había mentido, o algo estaban tramando esos chicos que le aterraba más.

Ya habían acabado los eventos más importantes y el resto podían ser dirigidos por su eficiente equipo sin que ella estuviera presente.

Se le hizo raro que al llegar solo halló a los dos adolescentes esperándola, un silencio enorme se podía detectar en la casa, y lo más extraño de todo, no había nada roto ni fuera de lugar.

–¡Trunks, Goten!

Saludó efusiva la mujer, mientras los abrazaba. Feliz de haber regresado a casa.

–¿Dónde está Piccoro y las niñas? - Preguntó Bulma.

–Debido a que papá regresó ayer, el señor Piccoro se ha ido- fue todo lo que el peli lila dijo.

La confusión se veía reflejada en el bello rostro de su madre ¿Su esposo había dejado el entrenamiento con Bills y había regresado a casa? Solo había un escenario para que eso sucediera.

Asustada de lo que tenía que preguntar y con voz temerosa, la peliazul cuestionó a su hijo – ¿Dónde están las niñas, Trunks? ¿Dónde está Bra?

Goten sentía la angustia crecer, mientras un Trunks resignado ya a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos comenzó a decir – Verás, mamá yo... Lo que pasa es que Bra...

Fue todo lo que el adolescente alcanzó a balbucear antes de ser interrumpido por su padre

–Bra está conmigo mujer, no fastidies.

Dijo esto, haciendo acto de presencia el príncipe de lo saiyajines llevando en brazos a su hija, mientras más atrás Gokú traía a Pan feliz abrazándola.

–¡Mami! – chilló la pequeña para saltar de los brazos de su padre y acudir a los tiernos y amorosos brazos de su dulce madre.

–¡Oh, mi pequeña te extrañe tanto! - fue lo que dijo Bulma después de abrazarla.

Los adolescentes veían la escena asombrados, no tenían idea donde había encontrado su padre a las pequeñas niñas, pero ambos jóvenes estaban más que aliviados por verlas sanas y salvas.

Trunks tuvo que refrenar todo su ser para no salir corriendo y abrazar a su hermanita.

Respiró profundamente mientras esperaba paciente a que la niña volteara a verlo.

La duda le carcomía, ¿dónde se había metido la niña todo este tiempo?

Goten se acercó junto a su padre a saludarlo y a saludar a Pan, Bulma aprovechó para decirles:

–Voy a pedir algo de comer para que me cuenten como les ha ido, en lo que llega la comida iré a asearme un momento.

Dijo la peliazul, dándole una significativa mirada a su esposo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El saiyan moría de ganas de seguir a la peliazul, fueron casi 3 semanas alejado de ella, maldijo internamente a los críos revoltosos, pero aún tenía que aclarar la situación con esos dos.

–Kakaroto, ve a esperar adentro de la casa a que llegue lo que pidió Bulma de cenar, tengo cosas que hablar con Bra y Trunks.

Comentó el saiyan, su tono de voz no admitía réplica.

Gokú que había sido partícipe de todo el drama familiar que había ocurrido y quien recibió gran parte de la furia del príncipe pues no dejaba de reprocharle que todo esto era su culpa; decidió que no quería estar en los zapatos del pobre Trunks, y se llevó con él a Goten y a Pan para dejar que Vegeta se encargara de la educación de sus descarriados hijos.

–¿Y bien? – fue todo lo que Vegeta dijo en forma gélida, mientras Trunks al notar que se habían quedado solo ellos tres, sin esperar más e ignorando la pregunta de su padre, corrió a donde estaba Bra y sin dejarle decir cualquier palabra, la abrazó fuertemente.

La pequeña estaba realmente sorprendida, esperaba un profundo regaño de su hermano por irse de la casa sin avisarle, que le gritara, que comenzaran a pelear, que le dijera que todo era su culpa. Estaba lista a encararlo, sin embargo, la reacción de su hermano la tomó completamente desprevenida.

-Trunks...

Fue todo lo que la pequeña niña pudo decir antes de sentir que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de vida sintió a su hermano temblar para después sentir las lágrimas del peli lila mojar su cabello.

El mismo padre de las criaturas estaba bastante sorprendido. Esperaba que el crío le gritara a la mocosa y pelearan como siempre. Creyó que volverían a reñir inmaduramente. Hasta ese momento se percató cuan preocupado realmente estuvo el chico por su hermana.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso pequeña- fue todo lo que Trunks pudo decir cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse y ver a su hermanita a los ojos.

–Bra, yo... lo lamento. Nada de lo que dije es cierto, estaba enfadado, pero no tenía que reaccionar así. Me di cuenta de mi error, pero Piccoro me pidió dejarte dormir y al día siguiente desperté y te preparé tu desayuno favorito y te habías ido...

La pequeña niña vio realmente preocupada a su hermano.

-Trunks, yo... lo lamento. Solo quería que dejáramos de pelear y meternos en problemas, además había hecho una promesa a papá y tu parecías todo el tiempo enojado conmigo nunca quise lastimarte. Y de verdad quería ir a ese viaje.

Un confundido Trunks preguntó –¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje?

–La mocosa y yo hicimos un trato, si se portaba bien y evitaba que se metieran en problemas, la llevaría a un viaje de entrenamiento como el que tú y yo hicimos hace tiempo, solo que iríamos los tres.

Comentó en forma despreocupada el saiyan sin hacer ninguna referencia al momento emocional de su hijo.

Sabía que el crío estaba bastante avergonzado por quebrarse delante de él, así que le ahorró tener que excusarse.

–Si no quieres acompañarnos está bien, yo lo entiendo hermano.

Dijo la pequeña niña.

–¿Por qué no querría ir contigo pequeño demonio?

Preguntó sonriendo su hermano. Los ojos azules del chico volvían a relucir y Bra se sentía más feliz de verlo alegre, sin embargo, esa parte de la conversación se la quería ahorrar. Cuando su papá la cuestionó y le contó, le dijo que eso tenía que aclararlo con su hermano ella misma.

–Dile a tu hermano lo que piensas y porque te fuiste de la casa Bra. Cuéntale lo que pasó -Demando su padre.

La pequeña resignada solo dijo – Yo... solo quería que dejáramos de pelear, te extraño Trunks...

Su hermanó la miró confuso –¿me extrañas? Pero si sigo aquí.

–Siempre estas ocupado con Goten y con Mai, ya nunca tienes tiempo para mí, quería ese viaje para ir con papá y pudiéramos jugar como antes.

–¿Es por eso por lo que te fuiste de casa Bra?, ¿Huiste de mí? -Preguntó con aflicción en la voz el semisaiyan.

–Trunks, lo siento... Yo estaba triste no quería estorbarte creí que ya no me querías, ya no quieres jugar nunca conmigo y solo quieres estar con Mai y Goten, no quería estorbarte... solo quise hacerte feliz.

Fue lo que dijo la niña antes de comenzar a llorar.

Trunks se sentía doblemente mal, en su emoción por su novia y su amigo hizo de lado a la pequeña hermanita que tenía, le dolió el corazón verla llorar.

–Bra mírame por favor...- dijo en un susurro suave mientras la niña alzaba sus hermosos ojos azules que miraban con tristeza a su hermano, mientras él le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla a su hermanita.

–Siempre vas a ser mi princesa Bra. Lamento haber sido un idiota contigo... - dijo dándole una sonrisa a la niña.

–¿Me prometes no volver a dejarme así? - preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el adolescente.

–Lo prometo hermano.

El adolescente lo comprendió de pronto, en su emoción por su nueva relación dejó de lado a su hermanita, ella se había vuelto desde entonces más traviesa... solo quería llamar su atención.

Se sintió doblemente avergonzado – Hagamos un trato, los domingos los pasamos con mamá y papá y los sábados los pasaré con Mai y Goten, pero los viernes solo serán de nosotros.

Decía Trunks mientras le sonreía a su hermanita. Ella volteó a verlo, mientras sus ojos refulgían.

–Adicional quiero que vayamos a esa tienda de peluches y me compres uno nuevo, en la cena navideña juguemos, ah vayamos al parque de diversiones...

Y antes de poder seguir con su lista fue interrumpida por su padre, que sabía de antemano que, de no refrenarla pediría mil cosas más. Después de todo era Bra.

–No te excedas mocosa.

La niña al verse descubierta por su padre, extendió su manita y dijo – Entonces hermano, ¿Es un trato?

Trunks solo rió – Si Bra es un trato.

–Mocosa, ve a ver a tu madre que dijo que traía algo para ti.

Fue laforma en que su padre la mandó a otro lado para poder hablar con el adolescente.

Trunks se armó de valor pues sabía que le tocaría ahora a él enfrentar la consecuencias, sin embargo si iba a morir primero necesitaba saber eso que venía cuestionándose desde que vió a su padre llegar con Bra:

–¿En dónde la hallaste?

Vegeta miró a su hijo, sin duda alguna todavía lo castigaría, pero por mientras le daría un respiro, se dio cuenta que su hijo realmente la había pasado mal con la huida de Bra.

–Después de que ustedes pelearon, la mocosa tomó sus cosas, esperó a que Piccoro se fuera y se llevó con ella a Pan.Teníamos un trato, el acuerdo con ella era evitar que se metieran ambos en problemas, y en su infantil cerebro la mejor opción fue buscar donde esconderse hasta que pudiera contactarme.Se escondieron primero en un parque, ahí me llamaron por el comunicador, me contó todo. En lo que negociaba con Bills, le pedí a Whiss me contactara con un viejo conocido de cuando llegué a la tierra, el jefe de la mafia Yakuza de esta ciudad, quedé con él que recogería a esas crías en la estación principal del metro.

Fue lo que tranquilamente Vegeta comentó. A decir verdad cuando Bra habló con él y le explicó que se había ido de casa, el pobre príncipe Saiyajin estaba fúrico casi muere de un infarto, estuvo tentado de pedir a Bills que acabara de una vez con él, pero sabía que Bulma iría hasta al infierno a buscarlo y hacerle pagar el permitir que su hija se hubiera escapado de casa.

Se percató que a pesar de todo su hija estaba intentando cumplir su promesa lo cual le permitió tranquilizarse pues eso le daba el tiempo que necesitaba para negociar con Bills y poder ir a buscarla.

Vegeta estaba furioso iba a matar a su hijo y al estúpido Namek, justo en ese momento Gokú llegó con él y fue quien pagó el terrible mal humor del príncipe.

El Saiyajin de noble estirpe sonrió al recordar la terrible paliza que le metió a Kakaroto, se la merecía, después de todo fue su culpa que él tuviera que haber dejado al inútil de Trunks y al estúpido Namek a cargo.

Su hijo que para esos momentos estaba bebiendo un refresco que uno de los robots de servicio le trajo, casi se atraganta al entender.

–¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste que el jefe de la mafia más peligrosa de esta ciudad la hiciera de niñero de Bra y de Pan?

Dijo más que alterado Trunks, espantado pensando que pudo pasarle mil cosas a su hermanita, molesto continuó.

–¿Te has vuelto loco padre, pudo pasarles algo, sabes? - comentó con enojo a modo de réplica.

—Cuida como me hablas mocoso.

Fue la advertencia de su padre para después relajar el semblante y mirarlo divertido:

–¿Bromeas niño? Esa mocosa es más peligrosa que toda la mafia terrícola junta. La dejé con ellos dos días, al tercero fue cuando llegué y pasé a verte primero para ver que patética excusa pondrías.

Cuándo llegué a buscarla tenía sometido a sus caprichos a todos ellos. Un día más y era nombrada Reina de la mafia.

Vegeta siguió riendo –Es más peligrosa que tú a esa edad. El jefe de la mafia agradeció no tener que cuidarlas un solo día más.

El príncipe continuó:

–¿Realmente crees que alguien se atrevería a ponerle un dedo a esa niña? Los terrícolas son idiotas, pero ninguno es tan suicida como para meterse conmigo además la niña es realmente fuerte para su edad... Y no se te olvide mocoso... no fui yo quien la orilló a huir de casa.

Fue el ácido y venenoso comentario de su padre.

Trunks no creía lo que escuchaba, no quería ni enterarse como su padre terminó llevándose con la gente de la mafia de ese lugar y a pesar de todo mantuvo a su hermanita mejor cuidada de lo que pudo hacer él.

—Entonces cuando llegaste conmigo, ¿Ya sabías todo, cierto?

Fue la pregunta del semisaiyan. Empezó a entender que su padre se comportó de la forma tan despreocupada que lo hizo, cuando él le informó de la desaparición de Bra, para comenzar a hacerlo pagar por su error.

Suspiró, definitivamente su padre siempre iba un paso adelante de todos ellos. Aún así le asombraba que con todo lo qué pasó y lo furioso que seguramente estaba, todavía no lo hubiera medio matado por su error.

–Yo, verás papá... lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa. Supongo que estaré castigado toda la vida o algo así – dijo más que resignado Trunks.

Vegeta solo se rió antes de contestar –No estaría nada mal, lo sigo pensando pero al menos por todo un año sí, ah y olvídate de tu viaje con tus amigos.En dos meses tu madre hará las redecoraciones de la casa y tú serás quien la acompañe a todas esas compras...

El pobre adolescente al escuchar eso supo que realmente su padre estaba disfrutando eso. Las redecoraciones de la casa hacían que su madre perdiera la cabeza y se la vivía semanas enteras en aburridas compras y ahora sería el responsable de acompañarla.

–Además, estarás entrenando conmigo adecuadamente antes de irte por la mañanas a la escuela...

Trunks suspiró resignado, en el entrenamiento seguramente era donde su padre se desquitaría; aún así, viéndolo fríamente pudo irle peor, al parecer su padre estaba de buen humor.

—Y a la próxima reunión de padres que habrá en un mes pretendo asistir, será bastante entretenido contarle a tus amigos anécdotas tuyas, ¿Eh?

Dijo en tono perverso su padre, mientras el muchacho sentía unos intensos deseos de pedirle que lo matara ahí mismo mejor...

Vegeta vio la cara de horror de su hijo, eso le enseñaría a honrar las promesas Saiyajin.

Bulma esperaba impaciente a su saiyan en su habitación, no era ninguna tonta y sabía que algo había pasado con sus hijos, pero confiaba en su esposo. Tenía formas poco ortodoxas de manejar las cosas, pero los niños le obedecían.

Estaba cubierta con una bata de satín solamente, asomada en su balcón mientras veía las estrellas cuando de pronto sintió las fuertes manos de su amado guerrero abrazarla por detrás. Quiso preguntar qué había pasado, pero nada pudo decir, cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba envuelta en un torbellino de sensaciones placenteras...

Después de una larga noche de pasión la peliazul despertó, a su lado estaba dormido su amado príncipe. Se notaba el cansancio en él.

Normalmente despertaba antes que ella, debió ser grave lo que pasó para que él estuviera una semana antes de lo previsto en casa.

–Una foto te dura más, sé que soy irresistible pero ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan molesta viéndome así y dejarme dormir mujer del demonio?

Dijo con voz ronca por el despertar el saiyan, mientras Bulma torcía los ojos, maldiciendo al ególatra saiyajin que había despertado.

–Pensaba en lo suertudo que eres en tener a una mujer como yo en tu cama, siendo solo un bruto simio descerebrado que solo sabe golpear.

Replicó molesta la peliazul. El saiyan sonrió, si algo le encantaba era cabrearla en la mañana, así se hacía más erótico el momento en que la tomaba.

–No te quejabas de este bruto mono descerebrado ayer en la noche mujer...

Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro mientras la acorralaba en el colchón dejándola debajo de él. La ojiazul sintió la endurecida erección de su esposo pegarse fuertemente en su pelvis y antes de poder decir más un gemido escapó de ésta, al sentir como él presionaba contra ella.

Vegeta solo sonrió mientras inhalaba el dulce y seductor aroma de su esposa, perdiéndose en el mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a la deliciosa y suave piel del cuello blanco de la mujer.

La miró rendida a sus caricias, siguió besándola, torturándola suavemente mientras presionaba su muy endurecida virilidad contra el sexo cálido de ella, haciéndola jadear.

—Vegeta por favor...

Fue la súplica sensual de la peliazul, que se sentía quemar por dentro, ese maldito saiyan solo estaba torturándola, volviéndola loca.

—¿Por favor qué, mujer?

Dijo con voz enronquecida el saiyan, que no daba tregua mientras besaba ese delicioso cuello y sus manos jugueteaban con esos suaves y deliciosos senos.

Sintió a la mujer acomodarse debajo de él, tratando de hacer encajar su fuerte miembro en ella, pero pensaba torturarla otro poquito más, para hacerle pagar por su osadía de llamarlo "Simio".Sin dejar de tocarla toda, alejaba un poco sus caderas, así ella no lograba su cometido, para luego chocar contra ella, solo manteniendo el roce húmedo sin ir más allá.

—Por favor príncipe, hazme tuya...

Fue lo que la peliazul suplicó mientras se mordía el labio, y en su mirada se notaba todo el fuego y el deseo encendido por el hombre que la quemaba con sus caricias.

El príncipe estaba complacido, sujetó ese suave mentón antes de morder esos carnosos labios y decir:

—Pase de ser un simio a un príncipe ¿Eh?

Fue todo lo que arrogante dijo, antes deapoderarse de los labios de la fémina. Y sin darle más tiempo para poder refutarlo entró en su intimidad...

Trunks sabía que después de un periodo de separación sus padres estarían bastante ocupados, así que decidió ser él quien hiciera el desayuno y pasó la mayor parte de la mañana con la niña.

Cuando sus padres por fin dejaron la habitación era más de mediodía. La ojiazul ya había sido enterada de todo.

Estaba feliz puesto que al menos había salido beneficiada de todo, tendría un ayudante para las decoraciones que vendrían.

Recordó cómo una vez que dieron tregua a la pasión en la mañana y después de que él le contara todo lo qué pasó, y sin querer cuestionar las decisiones de su saiyan preguntó:

–Nunca supe que conocieras a la mafia Vegeta.

El solo se rió –bueno cuando comenzamos recuerda que hubo un tiempo que no querías saber de mí después de que nació el crío, y aprovechaba la tarjeta que me dio tu padre para salir y entender este ridículo planeta. El tipo tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse conmigo, te prometí no matar a nadie y cumplí, pero aprendió a temerme.

Dijo sonriendo el saiyan, –después de eso no había tenido necesidad de verlo, hasta ahora.

Bulma aun así pensaba que era excesivo –Entiendo príncipe ¿Pero la mafia?, ¿No era más seguro alguno de los chicos?

Vegeta le dio una mirada divertida – Bra sabía que el primer lugar al que iría Trunks es a buscar con ellos, estaba enojada, la mocosa es tan explosiva como tú, mujer. Y Convencer a Bills me iba a tomar algo de tiempo, un humano que temiera lo suficiente para mantenerla segura y con todas las comodidades para que pasara desapercibida y se quedara quieta y no escapara de nuevo, solamente podrían ser ellos.

Bulma estaba asombrada, Vegeta continuó:

–Cuando llegué por ella, el hombre me imploró me la llevara, le tenía más miedo que a mí, ya le había quitado la mitad de sus propiedades jugando pocker y lo chantajeaba con llamarme llorando para que lo matara si no cumplía sus caprichos.

Impactada Bulma no sabía que decir, una calidez se extendió en su pecho, sabía que su saiyajin debió estar muy enojado por la situación. El verlo medirse y no medio matar a Trunks por haberle hecho salir del entrenamiento, hablaba que era un mejor padre de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Le daba mucho orgullo ver a aquel príncipe gruñón, huraño y desconfiado que en un inicio había venido con el objetivo de destruir a su planeta, lo mucho que había cambiado.

El pasado de su esposo no era nada fácil, y ahí estaba aquel que fue llamado un demonio genocida intergaláctico, intentando ser un buen padre de familia, redimiéndose de sus pecados de antaño.

Recordaba los primeros años que intentó que él estuviera con ellos en festividades como la navidad y lo difícil que fue.

–Y ahora hasta a Bills ha invitado, quien lo diría...- Pensaba la ojiazul.

Conocía a su esposo, sabía que a Trunks y a los demás les diría que no le quedó de otra que invitar al Dios para poder resolver el caos de los chicos, pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie más, en el fondo era la excusa que su orgulloso saiyan necesitaba para poder estar en la cena y no parecer débil.

Ella sonrió –Bueno al menos las cosas están mejor ahora...

//////

Este minific ya casi llega a su fin, al parecer las cosas ya se están resolviendo...

No cabe duda Bra puede llegar a ser peligrosa cuando quiere.

Cómo saldrá todo en la esperada cena navideña?🤔


	5. Capítulo V El Regalo de Navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo saldrá todo en la cena navideña?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_La familia no es algo importante. Lo es todo... -Michael J. Fox_

Una vez que todo el drama familiar fue resuelto, Bulma procedió a regañar y castigar por su cuenta a sus irresponsables hijos, y a pesar de las miradas suplicantes que estos le lanzaban a su padre, quien ya había hecho su parte de regaño y castigo, este no movió un solo dedo para ayudarlos.

Por el contrario, el saiyajin estaba más que complacido viendo la tortura que su esposa llevó sobre ellos.

Vegeta sabía que Goten había llevado su parte también, pues su "dulce y comprensiva" esposa ya había notificado a Milk, quien furiosa regañó al vástago perezoso e irresponsable, y no solo a él, pasó a regañar a Kakaroto también, quien terminó bastante maltratado por su enérgica mujer.

Adicional, ambos adolescentes tuvieron que ir a disculparse con Gohan y con Videl. Quienes, aunque se asustaron al saber que las pequeñas se escaparon, fueron más compresivos que Milk y Bulma, aún así en compensación por su falta, quedaron de ayudar a Gohan con algunos pendientes que el joven tenía.

Por fin el día de la cena se estaba acercando. Bulma como siempre, amante de las grandes fiestas había invitado a todos sus amigos a la cena de Navidad.

Había informado a todos que habría un intercambio navideño, así que todos estaban más que emocionados. Llevó los papeles con el nombre secreto a cada uno de sus amigos, y a Whiss le mandó estos por medio de Gokú.

Hasta Bills estaba emocionado con eso de la navidad. Le costó lograr que Piccoro aceptara, pero después de unas cuantas amenazas y mandar a Vegeta a "convencerlo", aceptó entrar al dichoso intercambio.

A vísperas de la cena navideña, preguntó a su esposo quien le había tocado en el intercambio navideño, estaba nerviosa.

Si bien su amado saiyan había cambiado mucho en esos años, sabía de sobra que no tan fácilmente lograría que regalara algo, así que le pediría le dijera quien era la persona que le tocó regalar y ella se encargaría.

Cuando fue a buscarlo a su amada cámara de gravedad un fastidiado saiyajin salió a recibirla:

—Qué demonios quieres mujer, estoy entrenando.

Fue su cálido recibimiento, Bulma solo torció los ojos y procedió a preguntar:

—Sé que odias los intercambios navideños Vegeta, así que te propongo algo, dime quién es la persona y yo me encargaré de su regalo.

Ofreció sonriente la peliazul. El saiyan estaba ofuscado, faltaban 1 día para la ridícula cena navideña que su mujer estaba haciendo y sabía que ese día le prohibiría entrenar más de mediodía así que estaba avanzando a su entrenamiento ahora que podía.

—No - Fue su simple respuesta.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste no? - dijo una científica que comenzaba a perder los estribos con su necio esposo. Realmente le ofuscaba cuando Vegeta se ponía en ese plan, pero ella no pensaba dejar a nadie sin regalo ni que la hiciera pasar un ridículo.

El saiyan estaba tentado en hacer enfadar realmente a la mujer, sin embargo, recordó que, si se atrevía a hacerlo ella era capaz de dejarlo un mes sin su amada cámara de gravedad, así que procedió a regañadientes a cambiar la estrategia.

—Escucha bien que solo lo diré una vez mujer, no te voy a decir a quien debo de dar regalo, solo diré para tu tranquilidad que cumpliré con el requisito,¿Contenta?

Fue todo lo que el saiyan cansado dijo —Ahora si me permites, ya me quitaste mucho tiempo.

Fue lo último que la peliazul escuchó antes de reaccionar al ver que la cámara de gravedad era nuevamente cerrada enfrente de su cara.

No esperaba que su esposo no aceptara, por lo general prefería que le hiciera la vida sencilla en ese tipo de menesteres, pero bueno era un gran progreso. De todas formas, ella compraría regalos de respaldo para hombre y mujer solo en caso de que fuera necesario.

El día de la cena llegó, el jardín de los Briefs estaba hermosamente decorado, ya todos estaban ahí, incluso Bills había llegado con todo y los regalos.

Whiss estaba muy emocionado nunca había visto una celebración tan peculiar, pero si algo le encantaba de la tierra era la basta cantidad de celebraciones diferentes que tenía, además de su exquisita comida.

Antes de comenzar la cena, estaba un estresado Trunks que trataba de hacer entender por las buenas a un muy enojado Namek de usar el disfraz que le había tocado.

—Esto es obra del desgraciado de tu padre yo lo sé- decía indignado Piccoro, mientras veía el disfraz de Grinch que le tocaba usar.

—Vamos señor Piccoro, se verá bastante bien, al menos no es como el de Halloween- dijo risueño Goten.

—Si Piccoro, al menos no eres un duende navideño, me veo ridículo con esto- decía un calmado Yamcha, bueno al menos seguía vivo.

Piccoro estaba furioso, nuevamente Vegeta le daba el disfraz más vergonzoso, bueno haría un cambio.

—Trunks no voy a salir con este disfraz, seré el tipo del disfraz rojo que tienes tú y Yamcha será el Grinch, tú puedes ser un duende si quieres. No me importa que mandes ese ridículo video al infierno, si no cambiamos esos disfraces no saldré.

El namek sabía que Pan amaba al tipo del traje rojo y barba, cada año le tocaba estar junto con Gohan, cuando él llevaba a la niña al parque a tomarse la foto con el gordo barbón ese.

Si haría el ridículo, al menos se aseguraría de usar ese traje que le gustaba tanto a la hija de su discípulo, por ese motivo estaba dispuesto a jugarse esa carta con tal de obtener ese dichoso disfraz.

Yamcha iba a protestar, pero algo en la mirada asesina que tenía Piccoro en esos momentos le decía que ser el Grinch no estaría nada mal.

Puar había sido el elemento sorpresa para convertirse en Rodolfo el reno con todo y su nariz roja.

Y Mai y Marron ya los esperaban vestidas de hermosas duendecitas.

Trunks estaba feliz, sabía lo que le encantaban esas cosas a Bra, así que él no lo veía como un castigo.

Cuando salieron a saludar a todos, las pequeñas Bra y Pan fueron las más emocionadas, Vegeta veía todo de lejos mientras Gokú llegaba a su lado.

—¡Vaya! Te luciste Vegeta, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Piccoro aceptara nuevamente disfrazarse?

El Príncipe saiyajin solo se rió perversamente mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza.

—No sé de qué hablas Kakaroto- fue todo lo que dijo el saiyajin antes de irse a sentar a la mesa donde estaba su esposa.

Mientras todos reían y se tomaba la foto con los chicos disfrazados del equipo de Santa Claus, la música comenzó.

Una sonriente Mai se acercó a Trunks para invitarlo a bailar, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por una pequeña y enojada Bra.

—Mi hermano solo va a bailar conmigo, él me lo prometió- Dijo la pequeña niña con un tono bastante celoso en la voz.

Trunks solo vió a su hermanita con ternura antes de levantarla en brazos y decirle apenado a su novia:

—Lo siento Mai, otra vez será, ya tengo todos los bailes reservados para esta pequeña princesita.

Trataba de calmar los ánimos de su pequeña hermana. Mientras una celosa Pan llegaba a reclamar su parte.

—Oye Bra no es justo, prometiste dejarme bailar una canción con Trunks- Chillaba la pequeña pelinegra.

El pobre Trunks viendo en el lío en el que se hallaba, trataba de contentar a las dos pequeñas mientras estas se peleaban por la atención del chico. Goten quien estaba atacado de la risa al ver el problema en el que estaba su amigo, decidió intervenir para ayudarlo.

—Yo bailo con Pan y tu con Bra y cuando acabe la canción cambiamos de pareja, ¿Qué dices? -ofreció sonriendo.

—¡Hecho! – fue la simpe réplica del Peli lila...

La cena pasó en tranquilidad, Trunks aprovechando que estaba cerca de Bills, quería ver que éste estuviera contento, se sentía responsable de que su padre tuviera que haber invitado al problemático Dios de la destrucción a la cena navideña con tal de arreglar el problema que él causó.

—La comida que hay es buenísima- comentó el chico para abrir plática mientras un siempre alegre Whiss decía —La comida de la tierra es fabulosa siempre.

Bills que estaba de muy buen humor solo dijo

—Es por eso por lo que no he destruido este planeta, su comida me agrada.

Trunks aprovechó para preguntar:

—Espero que los disfraces de todos hayan sido de su agrado.

Bills confundido preguntó —¿Disfraces?

—Sí, como los de Halloween, mi padre me comentó que quería verlos.

Bills volteó aburrido a otro lado.

—No tengo idea de que hablas, pero se ven extraños, al menos me entretienen.

Trunks estaba atónito, volteó a ver a Whiss tratando de obtener más información.

El ángel muy alegre solo dijo —No sabía que eso era un disfraz, pero realmente es algo divertido.

Sintiéndose realmente estúpido, el muchacho se levantó de ahí y fue a buscar a su padre quien estaba feliz comenzando a comer su cuantiosa cena.

—Fui a ver a Whiss y a Bills y ninguno sabe nada de los disfraces- soltó sin más el muchacho.

Su padre solo le dio una sonrisa divertida antes de decir:

—Sí, puede ser que fuera Bra quien quisiera verlos así - dijo encogiendo con indiferencia los hombros mientras seguía comiendo.

Trunks de pronto sintió el estómago encogerse, su padre lo había manipulado para su propio entretenimiento.

—Esta basura cada año es aburrida, además niño ya viste que eres bastante bueno persuadiendo.

Fue todo lo que dijo su padre con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. El muchacho seguía sin habla, no sabía si enfadarse o admirar a su padre que siempre sacaba provecho de cada situación.

De pronto su madre comenzó el intercambio navideño, todos iban dando su regalo. A Gokú le tocó darle al Dios de la destrucción, por fortuna tenía una esposa habilidosa que hizo centenares de platillos los días previos y los encapsuló para el beneplácito del glotón Bills.

Las risas seguían, hasta que llegó el turno de Trunks, este muy feliz se paró para entregar su regalo a su padre, era un nuevo traje de pelea, en el que él junto con su madre habían estado trabajando arduamente.

El príncipe de los saiyajines estaba bastante complacido, sin embargo, solo dio una pequeña media sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

Bulma estaba nerviosa, nunca logró sacarle a su esposo quien era la persona a la que debía regalar y estaba realmente aterrada de que su esposo le hiciera un desaire a alguien ahí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes, bien sabían que el Saiyan odiaba ese tipo de actividades y ahora no sabían que haría.

Después de varios minutos en silencio donde la expectación crecía, Bulma se armó de valor y por fin habló:

—Vegeta es tu turno de regalar a alguien...

El saiyan le dio una arrogante y divertida mirada a su mujer, solo se paró y comenzó a caminar, Bulma ya daba por hecho que su esposo se iría sin importarle a quien acababa de dejar sin regalo.

Comenzaba a sentir que el enojo crecía en ella, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, trataba convencerse a sí misma que su esposo no estaba nuevamente haciéndole eso.

De pronto, el saiyan de espaldas se detuvo a mitad del camino – ¡Bra, ven aquí mocosa!

Fue todo lo que dijo, y la pequeña salió cual bólido, corriendo tras él.

Llegaron cerca de la zona de la piscina, ahí estaba la nueva nave espacial, que Vegeta le había pedido al padre de Bulma que hiciera para el viaje que su hija quería.

—Tu madre dijo que tenía que dar un regalo, y resulta que es a ti a quien debo dárselo.

Este es mi presente y con esto también cumplo mi palabra- dijo Vegeta sin ver a su hija.

Este tipo de acciones le generaban demasiada vergüenza, él no era hombre de palabras, era de hechos, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Bra estaba emocionada, su padre la llevaría a su viaje.

—Deberás entrenar más niña y si estás preparada, en unos meses más partiremos.

Fue todo lo que Vegeta dijo.

—¿Trunks puede venir con nosotros? – Preguntó la pequeña emocionada.

El saiyan le dio una mirada divertida —¿Bromeas niña?, ¿Acaso crees que iría contigo sin refuerzos? Eres un peligro para el universo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! - fue lo que una indignada Bra decía haciendo un puchero, mientras Trunks se acercaba y la abrazaba.

—Pequeño demonio empezaremos en dos días más el entrenamiento- fue todo lo que dijo su hermano, cargándola en brazos.

El resto de los presentes estaban atónitos, a su manera Vegeta había cumplido. Bulma sentía que quería llorar de felicidad. Su siempre terco guerrero había dado su brazo a torcer, por fin alguien había domado completamente al arisco príncipe de los Saiyajines: Su hija...

La peliazul lo supo desde que vió con que cuidado su esposo abrazó a su pequeña cuando se la entregó la primera vez que la vieron, luego de que Whiss la sacó en un movimiento mágico de su vientre.

La emoción embargo su corazón al ver a ese fiero guerrero agarrar con la mayor ternura del mundo a ese ser indefenso.

Después de eso, cada vez que la pequeña lloraba, el primero en ir a ver que la niña estuviera bien era ese terco saiyajin.

Agradeció a Kamisama tan bellos momentos con sus amigos, y con su familia.

Llamó al resto de los presentes para seguir abriendo regalos de los demás, al final ella sabía a quién tendría que darle Bra su regalo y de esa manera, darle un descanso de todo eso a amado saiyan...

Cuando por fin la cena terminó solo quedaron en el jardín los 4 integrantes de la familia. Quienes tranquilos estaban sentados sobre el césped; los abuelos cansados se habían retirado antes.

—¿A dónde irán en ese viaje Vegeta? - Preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

—Iremos a un sistema solar cercano, nada agresivo- Fue todo lo que el saiyan dijo.

—¿Podemos llevar a mami? - preguntó emocionada Bra.

A decir de Vegeta, no era muy feliz llevándose a los dos críos con él y dejar a su mujer ahí. Normalmente cuando él no estaba, era Trunks quien estaba ahí para protegerla.

—No veo porque no, pero pregúntale tu madre- Fue todo lo que el saiyan dijo.

Bulma sentía su corazón latir fuertemente mientras sonreía y aceptaba. En ese punto de la vida era realmente feliz, tenía la mejor familia allí sentada a su lado.

Trunks aprovechando el hermoso momento familiar dijo –¡Feliz Navidad familia!

Mientras Bra y Bulma contestaban la felicitación, Vegeta a su manera sonreía y pensaba que, después de todo las raras costumbres terrícolas no eran tan aburridas como pensaba...

FIN

/////////

Bueno hemos llegado al final de este peque minific, que espero les haya gustado.

Como siempre me divertí creando las locuras en las que se mete la familia Briefs. Espero pasen un bonito Año Nuevo 🥳🎉🎊 y de verdad gracias por leerlo.

Si les gustó déjenmelo saber con un comentario 📝 o con su estrellita de apoyo ⭐️

Síganla pasando bonito!!!!!


End file.
